Historia de una noche de lluvia
by Petit Nash
Summary: Un mal caso, un perfil dificil... un miedo inexplicable... y una tormenta para resumirlo todo.
1. Sola

**N.A. **Bueno aquí va una nueva historia, en un estilo un poco diferente, espero que les guste... Es para las lectoras de siempre, ya saben quienes, pero también para ls nuevs, también saben quienes... Como siempre estoy a la espera de sus comentarios. Saludos.

**Historia de una noche de lluvia**

**1. Sola**

Miró detenidamente el horizonte, como si pudiera distinguir algo entre el tumulto de nubes, como si la cortina de lluvia no cortará la vista, como si realmente hubiera algo que ver en la distancia más que nubes, lluvia y oscuridad... miró a la distancia con todos los sentidos aguzados, esperando que algo sucediera, miraba fijamente el horizonte convenciéndose minuto a minuto de que en cualquier momento, tal vez tras pasar otro relámpago, alguien aparecería en la distancia.

Se sentó en el suelo húmedo sin apartar la vista del horizonte, creyendo en lo más profundo de su ser que alguien aparecería por entre la cortina de lluvia y le ayudaría a salir de ahí y podría volver a casa... no es que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, no pudiera volver sin ayuda, era valiente y autosuficiente y no le daban miedo las tormentas o la detenían las heridas... Pero sabía perfectamente que estaba metida en una trampa mortal y salir de ahí en esas condiciones era el equivalente a un suicidio.

Se apoyo contra una vieja silla, no era capaz de sentarse en ella porque estaba gastada y húmeda y no tardaría en deshacerse con el primer contacto, se recargo y siguió mirando el horizonte que apenas llegaba a distinguirse en medio de la lluvia torrencial, conocía esas nubes, podía seguir lloviendo toda la tarde, tal vez incluso hasta la noche, no le quedaba más que sentarse y esperar.

Le molestaba sentirse así de indefensa, le molestaba tener que esperar a que alguien más apareciera a su rescate, no era de la clase de personas que necesitan un héroe, podía arreglárselas sola, siempre había podido... Tanteó la herida sobre su tobillo, no era tan profunda como había parecido en un principio, pero le punzaba constantemente y con la pierna así era mucho menos ágil.

Así que en total tenía una pierna herida, bueno un tobillo, una contusión en la cabeza, estaba en un terreno peligroso y desconocido, probablemente totalmente vacío, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica... todo eso sumado resultaba con que sus posibilidades de huir eran de cero.

No tenía ni su estúpido teléfono celular, se había perdido en medio de toda la persecución y a esas alturas seguramente estaba sepultado en un montón de lodo bastante lejos de ella, era ilocalizable de ese modo y eso era un serio problema para que la encontraran, por eso no apartaba la vista del horizonte, para no perder nada, por si acaso... No tardarían en buscarla, se volverían locos buscándola, estaba segura...

Y en ese momento al menos tenía algo así como un refugio, con algunas goteras, muchas telarañas, pero seguro, al menos esa especie de pueblo abandonado le había dado un buen lugar donde resguardarse... Sondeó el terreno nuevamente con la mirada, pero nada perturbaba la cortina interminable de lluvia.

Suspiró... y siguió mirando el horizonte. Intentó recordar ¿Cómo había terminado así?


	2. Un caso dificil

**N.A. **Listo, aquí viene la continuación, para ir viendo como funciona esto, espero que les guste... Muchas gracias por los reviews.

**N.A.2**. Paula, lamentablemente no tengo twitter, pero si quisieras enviarme tu correo o decirme si tienes facebook o algo de ese estilo, yo estare encantada de estarme comunicando contigo. :D

**2- Un caso difícil**

Era temprano, muy temprano para trabajar, pero era necesario que se presentaran en la UAC, el caso parecía requerirlo como nunca, Hotch había sido llamado en plena madrugada para pedir ayuda, para las siete de la mañana todos los miembros del equipo estaban sentados en espera de instrucciones.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó un adormilado Rossi cuando hubo llegado el último

-Tenemos un caso importante, en los alrededores de Seattle aparecieron catorce cuerpos enterrados, todos torturados, apuñalados varias veces y degollados-

-¿Catorce?- se sorprendió Morgan- ¿cómo es que no nos llamaron antes?-

-Los descubrieron todos ayer- contestó Hotch- decidieron llamarnos cuando notaron que todas las heridas eran iguales, están en estado de alerta, desesperados-

-¿Algún tipo en particular?-

-Morenos, hombres y mujeres por igual, parecidos todos, entre 25 y 40 años-

-Es un rango demasiado variado- comentó Emily revisando las fotos y estremeciéndose

-Por eso están preocupados- contestó Hotch también preocupado- y nos están esperando ya, así que salimos en treinta minutos, García viene con nosotros, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en esto-

En el camino el equipo analizaba el caso, pero sentían que era difícil pensar en establecer un perfil, la única relación entre las victimas era un parecido físico, pero no parecía suficiente, había por igual hombres y mujeres, así como el rango de edad demasiado amplio entre ellos, lo único que indicaba el perfil geográfico era donde escondía los cuerpos, pero todos habían sido secuestrados de distintos sitios, alejados entre si... Era difícil, era normal que estuvieran asustados en Seattle.

Como el viaje era especialmente largo estuvieron una rato hablando del caso, analizando todo, pero finalmente un rato pensando por separado... Reid había memorizado todo el caso para la mitad del viaje, así que lo repasaba mentalmente mientras leía un libro sobre otra cosa totalmente diferente a la velocidad de la luz; Morgan y García cuchicheaban y luego soltaban carcajadas estruendosas; mientras JJ no decidía si, sentada frente a ellos, reírse con ellos o seguir concentrada en el caso... Mientras Rossi intentaba dormir, pero estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en el jet; Emily y Hotch repasaban el caso juntos.

-Hay algo que te perturba- comentó ella

-Todo en este caso me perturba- comentó él aun con los ojos fijos en las fotos- es demasiado... diverso en todos los aspectos, eso realmente me perturba...-

-¿Algo más?-

-¿A ti no te perturban las similitudes físicas?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente- entre un rango de personas tan diferentes en todo lo demás, es raro que pudiera encontrar a las que se parecen...-

-Me perturba, sí, pero... Intento no preocuparme demasiado- contestó ella- me fijo más en las diferencias, para ver si encuentro algo que ayude, pero es difícil hallar algo-

-Eso mismo pienso yo... Voy por agua, ¿te traigo algo?-

-Sí, gracias- contestó ella levantando la vista un momento para sonreírle

Al momento en que Hotch se levanto para cruzar el jet, Rossi abrió los ojos velozmente, miro alrededor y lo siguió, una vez que estuvo seguro de que ya no los escuchaban, decidió ser franco con él.

-¿Te preocupa que el tipo sea como ella?- dijo volteando ligeramente a ver a Emily

-Sí- contestó Hotch igual mirándola- y sospecho que a ella también le perturba eso, pero no lo admitiría y tal vez sea mejor no mencionarlo, sí ella decide no hablar sobre ello esta bien por mi, no quiero que se preocupe-

-De acuerdo, pero tal vez haya que tener un especial cuidado durante el caso- dijo Rossi aun sin quitarle la vista de encima a la agente morena- si es del tipo de unsubs que se quiere involucrar en el caso, estar enterado de todo, tendremos que vigilar a Emily, claro, sin que se sienta realmente vigilada-

-No te preocupes, no le quitare la vista de encima- contestó Hotch en voz baja

-Sí, eso ayudaría, no se sentiría vigilada- contestó Rossi con un tono un tanto burlón- ya nos estamos acostumbrando a que no le quites los ojos de encima-

Hotch lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a su sitio, miró una enésima vez las fotos, intentando no pensar que tanto tenían el tipo de Emily... Necesitaba aterrizar para poder empezar a trabajar o esa idea no dejaría de darle vueltas en la cabeza. A su lado, Emily pretendía ignorar el tipo físico en las victimas.

El aterrizaje fue unas horas más tarde, se dirigieron directamente a la estación, excepto Morgan, Rossi y Prentiss, que fueron directamente a donde habían encontrado los cuerpos para examinar el terreno... Los resultados generales les decían poco, evidentemente había usado la zona porque era lejana de la ciudad, cubierta por la vegetación, donde no aparecería nadie... La lluvia había dejado al descubierto un cuerpo y una casualidad había llevado a que lo encontrara un corredor, pero el sitio no les decía nada más.

Así que al final estaban en ceros: no conseguían nada con el perfil geográfico; tenían un tipo especifico de personas, pero este mismo tipo era diverso, un amplio tipo; la escena había empezado como un sitio de oportunidad; las heridas en los cuerpos eran de tortura, pero sin ningún componente sexual, variación en el número de heridas.

Habían revisado todo... Analizado la vida de cada victima, era muy tarde cuando finalmente encontraron la primera pista del caso, cuando García, encontró en una cámara de seguridad la visión del rapto de la décima victima, apenas quince días antes... Una camioneta, un hombre vestido de negro, una única marca para reconocerlo en una cicatriz... Era todo lo que tenían.

-Ok, tenemos muy poco ahora pero es algo- comentó Hotch mirando el reloj que marcaba ya la medianoche- será mejor que vayamos al hotel a descansar y sigamos mañana con la mente más fresca-

-De acuerdo- aceptaron todos

-Recojo unas cosas y me voy- comentó Emily- váyanse ya, me iré como en diez minutos-

-No...- contestó Hotch cruzando una mirada con Rossi- te ayudo y nos vamos juntos-

-Ok... eso, esta bien- contestó Emily confundida

Después de unos minutos, Emily puso en orden todo aquello que tenía pendiente, así que ambos pudieron irse, al salir Hotch miraba alrededor detenidamente, preocupado, perturbado, como si algo alrededor fuera especialmente peligroso y él tuviera que detectarlo en ese momento... Emily lo notó, pero se quedó en silencio.

El camino al hotel fue especialmente silencioso, como si estuviera establecida una barrera a partir de la preocupación de Hotch; Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba especialmente perturbado con ese caso, no el caso en general, sino un detalle de él y, aun imaginando muy bien que era, quería evitar pensar en eso. Suspiró por lo bajo.

-Hotch- susurró al fin

-Dime-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí... un poco cansado- contestó él con la mirada fija en el camino- pero bien, ya sabes lo de siempre en un caso-

-Es que... ¿te preocupa algo?-

-¿A parte del trabajo normal?- preguntó él como no sabiendo que era lo que ella quería decirle

-Es que...bueno, te noto un poco perturbado- comentó ella al fin- siento que algo, no sólo el caso en general, te tiene preocupado, Hotch-

-Estoy bien, Emily, no pasa nada-

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?- dijo ella tras un segundo

-Claro que sí, Emily, y lo agradezco mucho- contestó nuevamente evitando mirarla- sé que siempre estas ahí... siempre-

Con muchísimo cuidado Emily colocó su mano en el brazo de Hotch, estableciendo un único contacto y una cercanía, y lo sintió estremecerse contra su piel, él desvió un segundo la mirada del camino y la miró apenas de reojo y se preocupó, ¿siempre? Le preocupaba ese caso cerca de ella... El estremecimiento fue conjunto, y luego, sin romper ese contacto, ambos volvieron a mirar el camino intentando no pensar en conjunto lo que evidentemente estaban pensando


	3. Agua

**3- Agua**

Un sonido atronador la sorprendió, abrió los ojos asustada, se había quedado dormida y un rayo la había despertado de golpe... miró alrededor, sintió un ligero cambio de luz y se preocupó por ello, empezaba a atardecer más allá de las nubes y aun no había nada alentador en su panorama, todo era soledad y lluvia descontrolada... todo era ese mismo espacio y esa misma lluvia.

Tenía inflamado el tobillo a causa de la herida y sentía pulsar su cabeza, la cosa no iba mejor, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero con la gruesa cortina de lluvia era imposible eso, se movió para que su cuerpo no se entumiera, esquivo unas goteras y miró al horizonte, pero, como un par de horas antes, no había nada a la vista... Suspiró, estaba segura de que alguien iría en su rescate, pero la lluvia no ayudaba.

Intentó valorar el panorama exterior, se distinguían otras viejas casa en ruinas a menos de veinte metros de ahí, debía haber unas veinte casas en total, le costaba creer en que sitio estaba atrapada, especialmente le costaba creer que había terminado ahí, tenía ganas de gritar sólo de pensar que había caído en una trampa así, tenía ganas de gritar porque necesitaba ayuda pese a que siempre había dicho que podía arreglarse ella sola... Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

Sabía perfectamente que preocuparse no ayudaba en nada, tenía que relajarse para sentirse mejor, para que el dolor de cabeza cediera, sabía que no podía hacer nada hasta que la lluvia mejorará, pero sintió irremediablemente que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, porque al final, pese a todo lo valiente que pudiera ser, estaba en una situación peligrosa y estaba asustada... Asustada...

La primera lagrima salió directamente de su ojo izquierdo muy en contra de su voluntad, intentó tranquilizarse, pero se deslizo una segunda, surcando con delicadeza su mejilla, como una gota de rocío anhelando la tierra... Una tercera se deslizo de su ojo derecho cuando parpadeo en un mal intento de pararla, la cuarta fue una sencilla indicación para que brotaran las siguientes...

Lloraba... no podía evitarlo... lloraba porque sabía que estar ahí, sola y herida, era su culpa, que había terminado ahí porque había querido probar algo, que había querido ser aun más valiente, porque necesitaba demostrar que no tenía miedo, pero había sido demasiado temeraria, pero se había adentrado en un terreno desconocido, peligroso y se había adentrado sola sin atender la llamada de otros.

Sin escucharlo... lloraba por eso, porque sabía que podía meterse en líos, pero no le había importado, sólo quería terminar con eso, quería acabar de una vez y salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo eso, de toda esa pesadilla... Y no podía parar de llorar...

Lloraba, pese a que casi nunca se permitía llorar, esa tarde, en medio de ningún lugar, bajo una terrible tormenta, sola, herida, asustada, se lo permitió... Se deshizo en lagrimas, deseando estar en otro lugar, deseando regresar a casa, pedirle perdón por ser imprudente esa tarde, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada de eso, estaba sola...

Se deshizo en lagrimas, lentamente sus ojos perfectos, oscuros, brillantes, hermosos, se inundaron totalmente de lagrimas... y se hicieron agua, lloró hasta que ella misma se sintió agua... Deshecha, lentamente perdiéndose en la tormenta.

...


	4. Ciertas pistas, ciertas dudas

**4- Ciertas pistas, ciertas dudas**

Por la mañana, pese a las horas de sueño, la tensión general no había disminuido, el caso era complejo y la información aun era muy poca, el equipo no tenía gran cosas para establecer un buen perfil, había demasiados cabos sueltos perturbándolos. Había contradicciones en lo que hacía el asesino, había demasiadas diferencias entre sus victimas y aun su única similitud no parecía suficiente.

Lo único concreto que tenían, además de 14 cuerpos torturados, era un video tomado desde un cajero, donde se veía el rapto de una de las victimas, considerando varias factores, debía ser la décima victima, más o menos tres meses atrás... Un hombre blanco, cubierto con una capucha, cicatriz menor en el mentón, altura aproximada... Nada más. Cinco segundos en cámara...

Rossi y Morgan pasaron toda la mañana en la morgue, para encontrar algo más para ayudarlos, mientras Hotch y Emily revisaban la escena de la toma, a ver que más podían descubrir, aunque ya hubieran pasado tres meses; Reid, García y JJ seguían revisando las pocas evidencias, comparando fechas, buscando algún otro patrón en medio de ese caos, pero había poca suerte.

Entrado el mediodía, Morgan se comunicó con Hotch, que estaba a punto de abandonar la escena con Emily...

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No se pudo conseguir ningún rastro en las heridas, salvo tierra y esas cosas por el lugar donde estaban los cuerpos- contó Morgan- pero encontramos algo en las heridas que es inusual-

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Hotch interesado

-Hay múltiples heridas en todos los cuerpos, algunas de ellas son violentas, con afán de torturar, profundas, pero estratégicamente dadas para no llegar a órganos internos, como si intentará no matarlos, alargando la tortura, pero... las últimas, las heridas con la que los degolló y en algunos cuerpos un par más, son torpes, dudosas... – comentó Morgan- creo que hay algo más-

-¿Crees que no sea sólo uno?-

-Eso podría explicar porque las victimas tienen un rango amplio- contestó Morgan meditándolo un segundo- si fueran dos cubrirían más de un solo tipo-

-No vemos con los demás y revisamos-

Al colgar el teléfono tuvo que hacer memoria de todo lo visto, analizar mentalmente las pocas pruebas que conocía, repasar las imágenes de los cuerpos, de las heridas, del lugar donde encontraron los cuerpos... no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba esa nueva teoría a todo lo demás, si se trataba de un equipo era uno bueno, organizado, que no dejaba pistas, y aun no sabía que tanto encajaba.

-¿Morgan cree que es más de un sujeto?- preguntó Emily

-Sí, porque parece haber dos tipos de heridas en los cuerpos- contestó Hotch mirando alrededor- pero no estoy seguro de cómo encaja eso en nuestra escena, sería difícil esconderse cerca, para dos demasiado... Será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás y revisemos esto- completó al final

El equipo entero reunido... Teorías en la mesa, perfil en discusión... La teoría de Morgan estaba respaldada únicamente por las heridas en los cuerpos, que era mejor que no tener nada; mientras que la idea de que sólo hubiera un unsub se basaba en la única imagen del video del cajero, también era una prueba débil.

No se encontraban a menudo con casos así, donde fuera tan difícil forjar un perfil, donde hubiera tan poco claro del unsub, donde ni siquiera pudieran establecer un acuerdo entre ellos para aclarar el caso... Mil veces repasaban todo, mil veces cuestionaban ambas posibilidad, mil veces en busca de algo que les diera un mejor resultado... Pero después de hurgar en cada desaparición, de cada una de las catorce victimas, seguían en una situación similar.

Fue Hotch el que, organizando las vagas ideas que habían acumulado, tuve que rendirse ante lo evidente y aceptar que tenían que presentar el perfil preliminar de ese modo, aunque aun hubiera dudas no podían retrasar la investigación, un perfil preliminar ayudaría a la búsqueda y con buena suerte les conseguiría más información.

-Es probable que se trate de un grupo, probablemente creado a partir de un hombre dominante, caucásico, entre 30 y 40 años, lo único que tenemos de él es un rasgo característico en una cicatriz en el mentón- presentó Hotch a la policía de Seattle

-Su compañero, de haber uno, es sumiso, invisible, la clase de persona que pasa desapercibida y es fácil de olvidar- continuó Rossi a la orilla del grupo- es físicamente más débil, es probable que por ello no participe en los secuestros-

-El patrón entre las victimas es físico, son todos morenos por igual, cabello negro, personas atractivas dentro de los estándares- explicó velozmente Reid- probablemente recuerdan a una persona que daño a uno o ambos unsubs, el que sean dos explicaría porque la edad entre victimas es tan variada, la más joven es una mujer de 25 por ejemplo y el mayor un hombre de 39; escogieron un tipo en particular que representa alguien que ambos tuvieron en su pasado, pero que ven de diferente manera-

-Las victimas no son de lugares similares, ni tienen relación entre ellas, es decir que fueron victimas de oportunidad, vieron lo que buscaban y las escogieron al momento... - fue Morgan el que siguió hablando- Deben poseer un transporte para poder llevar en ella a las victimas, un modelo que pase desapercibido, pero lo suficientemente resistente para adentrarse en el bosque para dejar los cuerpos-

-La elección del lugar no es sólo por oportunidad- Emily continuó la explicación, sentada junto a JJ- esconder el primer cuerpo ahí probablemente fue una prueba, pero es posible que se trate de un lugar que conociera con anterioridad, en el que sabe que no hay personas cerca, pero con un acceso no tan difícil; de igual modo todos los cuerpos fueron escondidos cerca, porque al llevar uno nuevo también podía recordar los anteriores-

-Cada asesinato revive el anterior, y cada vez que se lleva el cuerpo también- prosiguió Hotch- así que ahora que descubrimos los cuerpo, es muy probable que el unsub este al pendiente de la investigación, porque será lo único con lo que podrá revivir sus crímenes, puede también que haya más homicidios a partir de ahora-

-¿Qué pasa con el compañero?- preguntó un policía

-Si hay un compañero realmente, es probable que sea el que limpia el desastre, el que se deshace de las pertenencias de las victimas, el que consiguió un lugar donde ejercer las torturas- comentó Hotch- pero aun es un perfil preliminar, por ahora lo más importante es detener al dominante, el líder de este par, que es el que más daño esta causando-

Con ese perfil ya informado el equipo esperaba poder conseguir algo mejor, un sospechoso reconocible por lo menos, para poder seguir con el caso, en vez de sentirse atascados por la circunstancia alrededor... En la ciudad había pánico, había más policías patrullando las calles, pero aun así era probable que pronto encontraran un nuevo cuerpo. Había preocupación general.

Mientras tomaban el único descanso del día, intentando dedicarle unos minutos a cualquier cosas que no fuera el caso, cosa en la que no tenían mucho éxito, Emily se acercó nuevamente a Hotch.

-No estoy segura del perfil- confesó ella

-Tampoco yo- contestó él

-No estoy segura de que sea un equipo-

-Por ahora es lo único que tenemos, Emily- contestó Hotch

-¿Qué más te preocupa?-

-Todo... – contestó él intentando encontrar como decir las cosas- va a volver a atacar, es cuestión de horas probablemente... y eso me preocupa-

Cruzaron una mirada veloz, él era incapaz de decir que estaba preocupado por ella, porque ella era el tipo, ella encajaba, y si el unsub los vigilaba durante la investigación, en cualquier descuido bien podía ser la siguiente... Su mirada se desvió cuando el detective a cargo apareció con malas noticias.

-Acaba de desaparecer una mujer en una gasolinera- anunció con preocupación- el encargado que alcanzó a ver algo de lejos dice que un hombre cubierto salió por detrás y la metió a una camioneta... No es muy lejos de donde encontramos los cuerpos... 32 años, morena-

Se hizo un segundo de sepulcral silencio... se veía venir.


	5. Oscuridad

**N.A. **Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo esten disfrutando. Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. Saludos

**5- Oscuridad**

Tenía sed... Increíblemente, en medio de esa lluvia, lo que sentía que la mataba era la sed, pero no podía fiarse del agua ya en el suelo, que creaba ríos interminable de lodo fuera de su refugio, y no tenía con que capturar las gotas de lluvia antes de que llegarán al suelo, así que sus posibilidades era pocas... Soltó un hondo suspiro. Hacía un rato que finalmente había logrado calmar su lagrimas, pero la cosa aun no iba mejor.

Además si sus cálculos eran correctos debía llevar ahí arriba de ocho horas, mucho más tiempo del que hubiera querido, algo más de lo que esperaba... suponía que en cuanto desapareció alguien había ido en su búsqueda, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que con esa tormenta tuvieran que esperar antes de buscarla... No podían haberla olvidado, pese a todos los contratiempos posibles las personas más importantes de su vida no podían olvidarla así nada más, en medio de tanto caos... Tenía fe ciega en ellos.

Pese a que podía llegar a ser salpicada por la tormenta que se colaba a los restos de la casa, se sentó junto a la vieja ventana en busca de un poco de luz, no había demasiada diferencia realmente, pero hacía algo más de una hora que los mínimos restos de sol se habían esfumado, era de noche y no paraba de llover, así que todo estaba terriblemente oscuro a su alrededor, por la ventana la luz que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar era realmente muy poca y sólo mejoraba con algún relámpago en el cielo.

Nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, no realmente, pero esa noche era diferente, esa oscuridad, esa soledad desconocida... esa sensación de peligro, de que la oscuridad era más que simple ausencia de luz, de que también era otra ausencia, algo más terrible, más poderoso y por ende también más doloroso.

Sintió la leve brisa que se colaba, dejo que unas gotas salpicaran hasta su rostro y llegaran a mojar levemente sus sedientos labios, un minuto mínimo en que el agua le cayo bien, antes de recordar que aun era tormenta, aun era terrible y aun la tenía aislada en medio de ningún lugar... Se apartó una vez más de las gotas y seco con el dorso de su mano el agua en su cara. Suspiró... Deseaba no estar ahí... No tener miedo, o hambre, o esa absoluta sensación de abandono, o sed, tanta sed...

Deseaba no ser la victima de aquel sujeto, la victima que había corrido por territorio desconocido sin estar segura si era perseguida o perseguía, deseaba haber sido cuidadosa para no ser una victima, haber escuchado la advertencia de cuidado, no haberse enojado esa tarde y poder ser coherente... deseaba no estar ahí, tan sola...

Otro relámpago ilumino alrededor, tuvo una perspectiva menor de alrededor, y el vacío la sorprendió y le dolió, no había rastro de nada, de algo en que confiar, de algo con que ayudarse a salir, dos relámpagos más alumbraron por casi dos segundos, suficientes para ver la habitación completa nuevamente, pero escasos para que buscara algo con que ayudarse, su tobillo aun le daba punzadas y el frío comenzaba a acalambrar su cuerpo.

Deseaba desesperadamente no estar ahí, volver a casa, por lo menos a la ciudad... Estar en un sitio seguro, estar con alguien... intentó no volver al estado de lagrimas en el que había estado apenas una hora antes, suspiró profundamente, no, ya no quería llorar más, ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para derrumbarse, ya no podía ni eso... Miró nuevamente alrededor, oscuridad cerrada.

Nunca le había temido a la oscuridad, siempre había sido valiente, siempre había sido "la chica valiente" por encima de todo, la oscuridad no le asustaba, pero esa noche... todo era tan diferente, tan terrible, y aunque jamás había temido a la oscuridad, esa noche le asustaba porque le recordaba lo sola que se encontraba, lo sencillo que hubiera sido evitarlo.

Se estremeció... había sólo una cosa que le preocupaba más que esa noche oscura en la tormenta: seguir ahí, sola, cuando saliera el sol


	6. Resumen de lo aleatorio

**6- Resumen de lo aleatorio**

Fueron Emily, Hotch y Rossi velozmente a la escena del crimen, mientras los demás revisaban nuevamente el perfil y seguían buscando detalles que hubieran pasado por alto; consiguieron las cámaras de seguridad de la gasolinera, pero no tenían demasiado de cualquier forma, la toma era parcial, no se veía la cara del atacante ni las placas del auto, había sido muy cuidadoso al entrar ahí.

Una camioneta oscura, no muy nueva, lo suficiente para ser efectiva y también para no ser llamativa, tanto que nadie había notado cuando había aparecido en el lugar, el sujeto casi pudo ser invisible, de no ser porque la mujer grito al ser secuestrada... Tenían un unsub agresivo y a la vez invisible, no era una buena combinación para ellos.

Emily interrogaba al encargado de la tienda pacientemente, mientras Hotch y Rossi revisaban por última vez el lugar donde había estacionado el auto, uno de los pocos puntos ciegos de la cámara de vigilancia... la elección exacta no podía ser tan azarosa.

-Tenía una idea clara de donde no se vería- comentó Hotch- no sé si eso significa que conoce bien el lugar porque es de aquí, o si tenga que ver con el servicio de vigilancia-

-Tendríamos que interrogar a quien puso el sistema de seguridad, o a los distribuidores de la tienda... siguen siendo muchas personas a analizar- comentó Rossi- aun así le diré a García que busque alguna similitud con el perfil en los empleados que hayan podido estar aquí-

-También hay que pedirle que revise las grabaciones guardadas en busca de alguien que aparece comúnmente, que este al pendiente de las cámaras... –

-Eso puede ser tardado, creo que guardan un par de meses de grabaciones- Rossi sonaba un poco sorprendido- podría ser mucho para García esta vez-

-Pero tenemos que ser más veloces, acabar con esto lo más pronto posible- concluyó Hotch mirando al lado contrario de la escena del crimen.

Rossi siguió su mirada y vio a Emily terminar de interrogar al encargado de la tienda, Rossi sabía que estaba preocupado, que le preocupaba que el caso se tardara más y el unsub, con la policía alrededor, se tensara y fuera más violento, le preocupaba que ellos fueran otro detonante... Y Emily... era el tipo, por eso Hotch estaba tan apurado con todo ello, porque no iba a ponerla en peligro de ningún modo.

Regresaron a la estación discutiendo la poca información que tenían... Tenían el modelo del vehículo, aunque lamentablemente en Seattle había registrados, con más o menos la antigüedad que calculaban al vehículo, 57 carros, no acortaba mucho la lista y no encontraban coincidencias con probables trabajadores o distribuidores de la gasolinera . No había lista de sospechosos aun.

La inconsistencia en el caso los estaba volviendo locos, ya se había interrogado a los familiares de todas las victimas, la policía ya había buscado también entre las personas más allegadas y enemigos, especialmente de las últimas victimas, pero no había nada aun, aun era un asunto demasiado aleatorio.

Reid hacía todos los cálculos posibles, revisaba las variantes, las distancias, las fechas, todo aquello que representara alguna cifra dentro de cada secuestro y comentaba sus cortos descubrimientos... Había un patrón inicial, las desapariciones de las primeras victimas, al menos las primeras siete habían sido en martes o sábado, sin embargo las siguientes ya no coincidías, eran en diversos días de la semana... buscar un desempleado en aquellas fechas no sirvió de mucho, casi mil personas habían perdido su empleo en esas mismas fechas.

Nuevamente se les había hecho de noche analizando el caso, la una de la mañana estaba muy cerca y sus mentes ya no estaban realmente frescas para seguir, pero no se sentía capaces de dejar el caso con tan pocos avances, dejarlo casi exactamente como lo habían dejado la noche anterior y agregando una pobre mujer secuestrada... necesitaban sentir que en algo habían avanzado, que algo había cambiado, algo bueno. Pero ya empezaban a bostezar...

-Será mejor que lo dejemos ya- admitió finalmente JJ

-Pero no tenemos nada...- se quejó Morgan- siento que fuéramos incapaces de avanzar, que va un paso delante de nosotros-

-Tal vez es que va un paso adelante- reconoció Rossi antes de proferir un gran bostezo- pero de cualquier modo no podemos seguir trabajando así, es de madrugada, llevamos todo el día en esto, no somos tan coherentes-

-Necesitamos ideas frescas... ¿qué dices, Hotch?- preguntó Emily

-Si, es mejor continuar mañana... sólo hagamos un breve resumen de lo que tenemos y vayamos al hotel- concluyó el jefe

El equipo se incorporó en un último esfuerzo, ordenando todas sus ideas, para dejar en ese momento claro hasta el último detalle y tener una noche algo más tranquila ya dejando en claro la mayoría de los puntos sobre ese especialmente difícil unsub... Un esfuerzo por decir absolutamente todo, para ver si durante la noche seguían procesando eso y por la mañana entendían algo que a esa hora ya no notaban igual.

-Tenemos catorce cuerpos, una mujer desaparecida, sabemos a estas alturas que no la matará aun, por la diferencia en la cicatrización de las heridas de la última victima al menos, sabemos que se queda con ellas por unos días, aunque aun no entendemos que pasa en esos días- comenzó Rossi haciendo memoria de todo lo que había sucedido ese día

-Además tenemos un tipo de personas, aunque con muchas variaciones, personas morenas, atractivas...- a Hotch se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al decir eso- hombre y mujeres, edad variada entre 25 y 40... aunque aun no es clara la razón, podrían ser dos los que están haciendo esto-

-Y uno de ellos tiene conocimiento de la zona, no sólo del bosque, sino de las regiones cercanas, de las autopistas y caminos, así como las paradas... por eso sabía donde ubicarse en la gasolinera y por eso el único video en el que lo vimos es de dentro de la ciudad, conoce mejor los caminos- dijo Emily que no estaba segura de si lo estaba concluyendo en ese momento y a la vez descubriéndolo, ese resumen de los hechos le resulto muy útil

-Suena con sentido... Fue despedido o renunció a su empleo hace unos seis meses por lo que cambió los días en que buscaba victimas... Tenía un empleo más bien flexible, dos días de descanso, normalmente no se descansa en martes- siguió Reid- creo que ese es un factor a revisar... Además tenemos que tomar en cuenta, como dijo Emily, que conoce mejor las regiones fuera de la ciudad, así que eso ayudaría en un perfil geográfico-

-Creo que tenemos bastante- suspiró Morgan- García...-

-Ya tomé nota de todos los detalles extra y se buscaran en el sistema si es necesario toda la noche, no se preocupen mis pequeños y adorables amigos, mientras dormimos seguiremos trabajando en esto-

Se levantaron finalmente y decidieron dejar el lugar, era la una de la mañana, sabían que había una mujer desaparecida, pero no habían parado en todo el día, necesitaban unas pocas horas de sueño antes de encontrarla... Rossi detuvo a Hotch antes de salir.

-Esto se esta poniendo peligroso, lo sabes ¿verdad?- preguntó Rossi muy serio

-Lo sé... si lo cercamos o nos acercamos demasiado a la verdad podría empeorar las cosas –

-Deberías hablar con Emily sobre este peligro- completó Rossi- te he visto no quitarle la vista de encima, sobretodo esta tarde, pero no sé si esa sea buena idea, terminara por darse cuenta y no sé si vaya a gustarle... así que mejor habla con ella ya-

-Eso haré... no quiero verla en peligro-

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de salir, luego todos regresaron al hotel en silencio... Aunque fueron en diferente autos, al final llegaron al mismo tiempo a la recepción del hotel, estaban exhaustos y no se dijeron nada al llegar, necesitaban descansar un momento hasta de las palabras entre ellos, volver a hundirse en sus propios pensamientos... El ascensor también fue silenciosos entre ellos, tenían habitaciones continuas en un cuarto piso, el camino hasta ahí era corto... Apunto de entrar en las habitaciones, Hotch detuvo a Emily antes de que ella siquiera pudiera meter la llave en la puerta, eso la sorprendió.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó ella

-Sí... sólo... – no sabía como explicarle todo en ese momento- no duermas sola hoy-

-¿qué?- ella se sorprendió con eso- ¿por qué?-

-Por favor, luego hablaremos con más calma de eso, lo juro...- dijo él tomándole la mano con cuidado- duerme conmigo esta noche-

-Aarón...- susurró ella- no sé si sea buena idea...-

-Esta noche, lo prometo, esto es independiente de lo que tenemos- dijo él- sólo quiero saber que no estarás sola esta noche-

Ella tomó su mano y lo siguió como única respuesta...


	7. Como en el fin del mundo

**N.A.** Sigue la historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando, muchas muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Saludos n_n

**7. Como en el fin del mundo**

Le costó abrir los ojos, sus ojos se sentían raros, y cuando finalmente logró hacerlo la desilusión la golpeo con más fuerza que la tormenta... Era de mañana, probablemente habían pasado una hora del amanecer, el sol aun era muy bajo y se distinguía muy poco entre las nubes, la tormenta nocturna se había terminado por convertir en apenas una fina llovizna... No podía creer que había pasado toda la noche ahí.

Se levantó para probar su tobillo, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y se sentía algo mareada, sin embargo se podía sostener y en ese momento eso le era más que suficiente, si con eso podía salir de ahí podía soportar un poco de dolor... Caminó hacía afuera... un paso a la vez, midiendo con preescisión su siguiente movimiento, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miró el exterior detenidamente, la llovizna no iba a desalentarla.

Caminó en silencio, cuidadosa, precavida, sintiendo la lluvia cubrir poco a poco su cuerpo algo acalambrado, escuchando sus pasos contra el camino lodoso, mirando con atención todo, intentando notar cualquier movimiento o sombra... Pero sentía que era la única persona en el lugar... Sentía que era una de esas escenas de alguna de esas películas del fin del mundo, donde todo esta destruido y abandonado y a veces queda una última persona, caminando entre los escombros del mundo lamentando tal suerte y extrañando lo conocido.

Así se sentía... Sentía que era esa persona, esa última persona, en ese último rincón perdido del mundo, se sentía insuperablemente abandonada; había pasado la noche entera en aquella imitación de pueblo perdido, herida y asustada, sin que nadie la encontrara... Había estado tan segura de que irían en su búsqueda velozmente, con toda la policía si era necesario, iban a agotar todos sus recursos en su búsqueda, estaba segura... Al fin y al cabo, eso se supone que hacen las personas que te aman.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tanto para sacudirse el agua de la cara como para sacudirse ese pensamiento que sólo la lastimaba, más que el resto de su cuerpo esa idea dolía más, dejo escapar una lagrima... ¿La habían buscado? ¿o no?... ¿toda la noche? ¿o acaso se habían rendido?... ¿habían llegado a creer que ya no había remedio, que no tenía caso? Se estremeció... siguió caminando, escuchando todo alrededor, el viento, la lluvia, sus pasos sobre el camino lodoso

No la había abandonado... Necesitaba creerlo desesperadamente, tras haber pasado unas catorce horas desde el instante en que se separo de todo lo conocido, en que recibió ese golpe en la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con ese hombre que los había engañado a todos; catorce horas bastante aterradoras en medio de una tormenta, primero cara a cara con un asesino serial y luego abandonada en esa tierra de nadie, tras todo eso necesitaba un poco de esperanza.

No podía decir que no lo había visto venir... es simplemente que... estaba molesta, no fue coherente, no fue cuidadosa, quería demostrar que no tenía miedo, que no iba a pasar nada, que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias... "no tienes que probar nada; no actúes como si tuvieras que hacerlo" le había dicho apenas la tarde anterior... Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser más valiente, tenía que demostrarlo. Y ahí estaba, sola... totalmente sola...

Abandonada en medio de ese escenario apocalíptico, sintiéndose la última sobreviviente de un fin del mundo en el que tal vez no había estado presente, pero que le afectaba directamente por estar ahí... Se retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara mientras daba otro paso decisivo para salir de ahí..

Tenía que dirigirse al sur, al menos estaba segura de saber donde estaba más o menos y a donde debía dirigirse para volver a la ciudad, aunque fuera un largo camino, no podía seguir esperando a que alguien apareciera, si no habían aparecido en toda la noche ella no iba a seguir esperando, estaba cansada, asustada...

Siguió caminando por ese terreno, sintiendo que era la única tras el fin del mundo; sintiendo que estaba muy sola... como en el fin del mundo.


	8. Más trabajo

**8- Más trabajo... **

Por la mañana había pensamientos mucho más claros en las mentes de todos, pero no significaba que las cosas fueran mejor, aun estaban en una situación difícil, aun tenían mucho trabajo y muchísimas dudas con las que batallar... Se presentaron muy temprano para continuar, el sistema de García parecía seguir buscando los pocos datos, cambiando rangos, corrigiendo cosas... pero aun no tenían nada... Habían dormido apenas poco más de cinco horas y seguían muy tensos.

La búsqueda de la última mujer desaparecida tenía vuelto loco a todo el departamento de policía... Habían implementado vigilancia en todas las carreteras alrededor de Seattle, y también en la zona donde habían encontrado los cuerpos, así que necesitaban bastante gente trabajando a la vez... Habían hecho un comunicado de prensa para informar al público medidas de precaución y las líneas telefónicas estaban bastante saturadas... Demasiado trabajo por resolver.

En medio de todo eso, Emily, que había pasado esa noche protegida totalmente por los brazos de Hotch, sentía que estaban pasando más cosas que lo que simplemente se explicaba por medio del caso, que no tenía tanto que ver con la mujer que estaban buscando, pero no podía entender a bien de que se trataba...

-Hotch...- susurró ella en el primer instante disponible que tuvo con él a lo largo de esa mañana- necesitamos hablar... ¿qué sucedió anoche?-

-Nada... yo sólo...-

-Querías que no pasara la noche sola, lo sé... pero ¿qué más?-

-Emily...-

-Aarón, explícame... porque te quiero pero no entiendo que esta pasando ahora y no podemos seguir así, dijimos que nunca iba a afectar al trabajo, que quedaba fuera de eso, así que necesito saber... –

-Ya esta aquí el esposo de la victima- interrumpió JJ

-Ahora me hago cargo- contestó Emily quedándose sin respuestas

Emily fue a la sala de interrogatorios y Hotch se quedó en medio de su silencio... Tenía que explicarle lo que le preocupaba, pero Emily era a veces tan independiente, tan explosiva, que tal vez no iba a hacerle gracia eso, que no le iba a gustar que alguien estuviera tan al pendiente de ella... Era una situación bastante complicada, demasiado delicada... pero el caso lo obligaba a ser precavido.

El interrogatorio al esposo de la última victima era más formalidad que otra cosa, sabían todos de antemano que el unsub, o unsubs, no conocía de antemano a sus victimas, pero necesitaban estar seguros, buscar cualquier señal posible... Al terminar el interrogatorio Emily lucia desanimada, no tenía nada... García seguía cruzando referencias, haciendo ligeras variaciones, pero aun no tenían un buen sospechoso.

Mientras todos volvían sobre sus pasos, revisando nuevamente el terreno donde se habían encontrado los cuerpos, lo únicos lugares de secuestro que conocían y los cuerpos, Emily repasaba los datos con García, era media mañana, pero se sentían como si fuera más tarde, como si llevaran en eso mucho más tiempo... García se frustraba porque normalmente no solía fallar su búsqueda... Emily hacía su mejor esfuerzo porque no se desmotivara, pero ella misma estaba desmotivada.

-Estoy a punto de dejar este trabajo- se quejó García después de una búsqueda más- apagare esto ahora y me iré, a donde sea... y ya después será problema del FBI buscarme o regañarme o lo que sea, renunciare antes de que me despidan por volverme loca con este estúpido caso... yo me voy-

-Vamos, Penélope, nunca antes te ha ganado algo así, no puedes sólo irte, no puedes dejarme a medio caso sin saber que hacer y...- Emily se detuvo un segundo a media frase, García la miro estupefacta- García... supusimos que fue despedido y que por eso cambio los días en los que buscaba a sus victimas, pero ¿y sí fuera el hecho de que fuera en busca de victimas lo que causara su despido? Después de los primeros asesinatos los días de desaparición cambiaron... después de la séptima victima... tal vez algo en ese asesinato cambio algo, o hubo un factor secundario y empezó a cambiar los días en que se movía, y al final por eso fue despedido... ¿es eso posible?-

-Me gusta como trabaja tu mente, amiga mía...- contestó García- buscare referencias de despidos un poco después de lo calculado, en áreas alrededor de Seattle, empleos flexibles con dos días de descanso... eso lo comparo con la gente que viva en las zonas foráneas... 119 resultados-

-Ahora con la lista de vehículos que más o menos teníamos ya- completo Emily

-16 coincidencias- completó García

-Es mejor... Ahora, el rango de edad entre 25 y 40...-

-Sólo cinco-

-Es excelente, eres la mejor García- halagó Emily- llamaré a Hotch ahora-

-Gracias, mi querida amiga... por eso yo nunca voy a rendirme- sonrió García olvidando su último mal humor- enviare en un momento los datos a todos, para estar seguros-

El resto del equipo recibió la información de los sospechosos un par de minutos más tarde, mientras Emily llamaba a Hotch para informarle lo que habían descubierto y él a su vez informar al resto del equipo para poder encontrar a los cinco sospechosos... llevaron a los cinco a la estación de policía esa misma tarde y empezaron un interrogatorio para cada uno... Todos presentaron una coartada, tenían que comprobarla...

Al final, de esos cinco sospechosos sólo dos de ellos tenían algo que podía encajar en el perfil... Uno de ellos, William Parker, vivía en las afueras y parecía bastante agresivo, por un historial, de robo y varias denuncias por violencia domestica; mientras que él segundo hombre, Patrick Marin, tenía un perfil sumiso, si eran dos sospechosos, el podía ser parte, sin embargo en ambos casos era difícil comprobar algo... No tenían muchas opciones en realidad... más que dejarlo ir.

-¿Vamos a dejarlos ir?- preguntó Reid desde fuera de una de las salas de interrogatorio

-Eso parece...- contestó Emily junto a él- nos hemos turnado para los interrogatorios, pero en cinco horas no hemos podido probar nada aun y... Rossi y Hotch piensan que no tenemos pruebas suficientes para retenerlos-

-Tengo mis dudas sobre esto...- suspiró JJ al entrar junto a ellos

-¿Crees que es alguno de ellos?- preguntó Emily

-Tal vez...- contestó JJ- ¿y tú?

-No sé... Es lo más cerca que hemos estado y sé que no tenemos pruebas, pero hay algo en el segundo chico, Patrick, que me pone los pelos de punta... de verdad que no parece capaz de ser el asesino, tal vez el cómplice pero... no sé, no me gusta, la forma en que mira, cuando mira...- señalo Emily- como sea, me da mala espina dejarlo ir así-

-Van a ponerle vigilancia a ambos por las dudas- señalo Reid, pero ninguno se sintió mucho mejor sólo con eso.

Cuando finalmente los dejaron ir el equipo entero parecía inquieto... Habían insistido en que se vigilara a ambos por cualquier cosa, habían decidido que debía hacerse la búsqueda de nuevo, que debían además buscar el expediente de ambos sujetos, pero igual ninguno tenía un buen sabor de boca con eso... Sentían que habían estado (y tal vez seguían) muy cerca de encontrar lo que buscaban...

-Hotch...- Emily finalmente encontró un segundo para hablar con él- ¿puedes finalmente hablar conmigo de lo que esta pasando?-

-No pasa nada...-

-Si claro- dijo ella con sarcasmo- no me creo eso-

-Estoy nervioso con todo esto...- contestó él- y casi paranoico, necesito que entiendas eso antes que nada... Por eso quería que te quedaras a noche conmigo, por eso no deje que salieras hoy con nosotros a investigar, por eso te pedí que te quedaras aquí con García mientras, por...-

-Hotch, esto es demasiado, sólo dilo-

-Eres el tipo, Em- dijo al fin- y no voy a correr el riesgo de que el asesino se acerque, si pudiera te enviaría de regreso a Quántico ahora-

-¿Sabes que me puedo defender?-

-Sí, pero...-

-Estas exagerando con esto- dijo ella que había estado estresada todo el día y eso la hacía sobre-reaccionar, y que esa información no le gustaba para nada, tal como Hotch había previsto- no tienes porque tener miedo, Hotch, y no tienes porque creer que puede pasarme algo, porque siempre he podido cuidarme...-

-No dudo de eso...-

-Estoy a la altura de las circunstancias- dijo ella molesta- y es lo último que quiero oír sobre el asunto-

Emily dio la vuelta bruscamente y volvió con García aun cruzando referencias... Tal como Hotch pensaba, había salido fatal eso... y esperaba sinceramente que la cosa ya no pudiera ir peor.


	9. El largo camino

**N.A. **Aqui esta la continuación... espero sigan leyendo y comentando... Es que realmente disfruto mucho con sus comentarios :D

**9- El largo camino**

Se detuvo después de un poco menos de una hora de caminar porque su tobillo le punzaba, aunque andando muy lentamente había llegado al linde del bosque, si no mal recordaba siguiendo toda la orilla iba a volver al camino, a la carretera del día anterior, se dejo caer contra un árbol y reviso la herida, definitivamente no debía estar tan hinchada como estaba... Intentó reprimir una mueca de dolor, pero definitivamente no sé sentía muy bien...

La llovizna la había dejado mojada bastante, así que ese minuto junto al árbol era como un único refugio en medio de todo eso, al menos ya no se encontraba lidiando con la tormenta de la noche anterior, pero igual no le estaba yendo muy bien con eso, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, quien sabe si por el golpe en la cabeza de la tarde anterior, el cansancio, el tobillo herido, la falta de agua o comida, o la mezcla de todo eso sumado a la preocupación de estar abandonada a su suerte.

Se quedó en ese sitio un rato más, mirando alrededor, la delgada cortina de lluvia que a ratos disminuía y a ratos aumentaba, pero sin terminar de quitarse... el lindero del bosque le proporcionaba una perspectiva bastante clara del espacio alrededor y de cierto modo una seguridad que no esperaba encontrar. Apoyo la cabeza contra el árbol y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por el frío.

Consideró sus opciones, si sus cálculos eran correctos, siguiendo el linde del bosque volvería a la carretera tal vez en un par de horas y por la carretera estaría en Seattle en un par de horas también, tal vez toparía con un reten de policía o algo así antes y entonces la cosa podría mejorar... pero no era seguro, con el tobillo doliendo seguramente tendría que detenerse varias veces en el camino y eso haría más difícil seguir, más tardado también y tampoco estaba segura de que ya fuera un camino seguro, que ella y el asesino no volverían a toparse de frente.

También podía quedarse ahí, donde seguramente la buscarían, no tan lejos del mismo terreno que habían recorrido la tarde anterior, si esperaba justo tendrían que buscarla y encontrarla ahí, esa era otra posibilidad y era una buena opción... Aunque le preocupaba la posibilidad de que ya la hubieran buscado ahí la tarde anterior, en esa zona, no tan lejos como había terminado... Era una elección difícil...

Se levantó del suelo y retiró el cabello de su cara... Al final tendría que volver de algún modo, al final la carretera le resultaba mejor idea, por si la estaban buscando o no, era mejor que quedarse ahí en medio de ningún lugar... La lluvia continuaba, ligera, constante, fresca, menos aterradora que la noche anterior pero no se consolaba con eso... Suspiró dando el primer paso, tenía que moverse.

Recordó con claridad todo el desastre de la tarde anterior, el caos, los gritos, el miedo que quien sabe en que segundo se apodero de ella, todas esas imágenes le resultaban tan nítidas, la lluvia rompiendo sobre ellos tomándolos por sorpresa, el momento en que se separaron, ese instante en el que supo que estaba sola y que vio el peligro venir directamente, aunque la lluvia no le permitió ver al hombre acercarse a ella... el golpe, todo tenía una claridad total mientras caminaba, el recuerdo era tan insoportablemente nítido... Había sido tan imprudente en ese momento, tan tontamente temeraria que no había visto las señales de peligro en medio de ese caos de gritos y lluvia... Habían recorrido un largo camino hasta ahí, hasta ese último minuto, cuando estaban separados todos, cuando sintió un escalofrió, cuando escucho una última vez que él la llamaba a gritos en la oscuridad... Pero se había metido en la boca del lobo...

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que centrarse en seguir caminando y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, aunque tardara horas, aunque doliera, tenía que salir de ahí... Daba pasos inseguros, se mareaba, todo el mundo se le movía, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse... Se detuvo una vez más, miro alrededor aun sin señales de nada diferente, de alguien cerca... Dolía...

Por favor, por favor, que no tardaran en encontrarla, que no hubieran parado de buscar, por favor, por favor... y es que el camino aun era tan largo


	10. Inicia la persecución

**N.A. **Hola a todos, bueno, como dije pronto estaría la continuación... y aqui la tienen! Aqui las cosas se ponen interesantes... jajaja.. Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por seguir comentado, los adoro por eso! Y Paula hermosa, aun no esta el final listo, aun falta un poco, ya superamos la mitad de la historia, pero aun no contare nada del final... así que los mantendre a todos en suspenso un rato más, disfrutenlo! Besos!

**10- Inicia la persecución **

El día en el departamento de policía fue tan tenso como los anteriores, mientras los agentes de la UAC hacían trabajo por muchísima gente a la vez casi sin respirar o detenerse... Hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por terminar ese día con mejores resultados que en días anteriores... Mucho trabajo, mucha investigación, mucho estrés pero no muchos resultados. Había también opiniones divididas acerca de sus dos únicos sospechosos...

Había muchos elementos por los que William Parker podía ser su asesino, aunque no tuvieran aun pruebas contundentes para ello, pero todo en su historial parecía indicar a ello, a que estaba metido en algo malo realmente, Morgan insistía constantemente en ello, apoyado por JJ, García y Rossi, mientras que Reid, Hotch y Emily, inexplicablemente, sentían una mayor preocupación por el segundo sospechoso Patrick Marin,... Tampoco se sentían bien teniendo esa discrepancia...

Tomaron un único descanso para comer algo y descansar brevemente, después de llevar nueve horas trabajando en ello, habían empezado prácticamente con la salida del sol y necesitaban urgentemente liberar un poco sus mentes, aunque por supuesto era difícil que se distrajeran del caso... Emily y JJ compartían una mínima comida a unos pasos de estación.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- preguntó la rubia

-Siento que todo esto me esta volviendo loca, no recuerdo que hubiéramos tenido un caso así en muchísimo tiempo- contestó la morena con aire cansado

-Lo sé, lo sé... también me esta generando dolores de cabeza todo esto, pero... no me refería a eso, he visto este último par de días a Hotch dar vueltas a tu alrededor con más preocupación que otra cosa...-

-Ni lo menciones- se quejó Emily confiando en su amiga totalmente- esta exagerando totalmente algo que no debe ser, como si realmente algo me estuviera pasando o por pasar, como si no supiera que puedo librarme de cualquier problema-

-No te molestes por eso, Emily- contestó JJ terminado un vaso de jugo- sabes que se preocupa y que la mayor parte de las veces tiene una razón, déjalo ser, te quiere, por eso es así, por eso se preocupa...-

-Gracias por todas las buenas intenciones, JJ, pero aun creo que esta exagerando- contestó Emily intentando pensar las cosas por el lado bueno, como JJ señalaba

-No te amargues la vida, amiga... sabes que es su forma un tanto extraña de quererte– le dijo una última vez la rubia mientras volvían a la estación de policía

Era tarde, había nubes de tormenta cubriendo la ciudad, el equipo recibió el aviso de que William Parker había desaparecido de los policías que vigilaban su casa, lo cual definitivamente era mala señal, junto con algunos policías del departamento salieron de inmediato a buscarlo... si estaban en lo correcto esa noche era la última oportunidad para salvar a su victima más reciente...

Emily, Reid y García los esperaban en la estación pese a que Emily parecía molesta con quedarse, muy molesta en realidad, pero no se atrevía a decir nada mientras intentaba darle una mano a García intentando encontrar a que lugar había podido ir el sospechoso en esa repentina huida, ellas buscaban, Reid corregía mil datos extras, perfil geográfico, analizaba detalles del historial del hombre... no había muchos lugares a donde pudiera ir y el equipo tenía cubiertos todos esos escenarios.

-García hazme un favor- pidió finalmente Emily después de que hubieron pasado todos los datos al resto del equipo- revisa nuevamente todo sobre el otro hombre, Patrick Marin-

-Pero ya lo hemos descartado, amiga- se sorprendió García

-Por favor, tal vez dimos con dos sospechosos por algo, tal vez sea cosa de ambos y no pudimos probar que se conectaran- se justificó Emily

-Me sorprende un poco puesto que fuiste la primera en creer que no era trabajo de dos, pero ahora mismo hago un repaso de todo... espero que no necesiten de mi los demás durante los siguientes minutos- contestó al fin García complaciendo a su amiga

García buscó durante unos minutos, repitiendo cosas que Emily ya sabía y que Reid, prestando atención detrás de sus estadísticas también conocía perfectamente, no parecía haber nada para que Emily siguiera preocupada, pero tanto García como Reid sabían que no estaba preocupada de gratis, que había algo en su corazonada que debía ser certero, pero durante casi diez minutos nada de lo que conseguía García servía de algo.

Fue tal vez una falla menor, un teclaso en un sitio que no tenía pensado, o tal vez a causa de la insistencia que finalmente apareció un documento que no habían visto antes, García cambió su expresión al momento lo que hizo que Emily se acercará a la pantalla de su amiga y que Reid no tardará en seguirla igualmente intrigado

-Patrick Marin tiene un hermano, Garret- susurró García leyendo con velocidad y abriendo más datos sobre eso- medio hermano de hecho, que mato a su padrastro a los trece, argumentando que los maltrataba y abusaba de ellos, estuvo preso hasta los dieciocho, luego entrando y saliendo de psiquiátricos hasta los veinticinco, estuvo en la cárcel una vez por violencia domestica, casi mato a su esposa... salió hace tres años y su hermano Patrick pago su fianza-

-Nos equivocamos- susurró Emily

-Patrick Marin bien podría ser el sumiso del grupo y entonces el que organiza todo esto ser su hermano- dijo Reid muy sorprendido- llamare a Hotch ahora, van por el camino equivocado-

-Tenemos que irnos ahora, Reid- declaró Emily

Si el descubrimiento era correcto tenían que detener al otro hombre y el equipo iba a necesitarlos en juego en ese momento, habían ido en busca de uno de los escondites del otro sospechoso, eso los alejaba del sitio al que debían ir... Spencer y Emily salieron en ese mismo momento antes de siquiera terminar de marcar el número de Hotch, aun tenían poco tiempo y alguien tenía que ir en la dirección correcta.

Reid repetía la explicación por teléfono mientras Emily conducía, podían encontrarse en casa de Patrick con Hotch y Rossi más o menos al mismo tiempo, Morgan y JJ podían tardar un poco más pues estaban en otro sitio... La tormenta amenazaba con soltarse pronto, tenían que adelantarse a ella o sería casi imposible lograr la captura y aun había una vida en juego.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar, el camino con el trafico, la distancia y la cercanía de la tormenta, hacía que la distancia pareciera mayor y Emily y Reid no podían hacer mucho contra eso, cuando llegaran tendrían que armar un plan en caso de que Hotch y Rossi no los alcanzaran rápido, una captura ellos dos solos no era algo de todos los días, necesitaban ser más rápidos, inteligentes y trabajar más en equipo que de costumbre para lograrlo y ambos sabían eso.

Apunto de llegar, Emily recibió una llamada de Hotch, tardarían unos diez minutos más que ellos en llegar a la casa y él le pedía que esperaran, pero, aunque no era tanto tiempo Emily no sentía deseo alguno de esperar, detuvo la camioneta, finalmente llegando, mientras aun hablaba con Hotch, Reid bajo directamente a hablar con la patrulla que vigilaba la casa.

-Prentiss por favor, esperen hasta que lleguemos, no sabemos que puede pasar- dijo Hotch

-Hotch, si se da cuenta de que estamos aquí y se siente presionado actuará de la peor forma posible, aun tienen una mujer retenida ahí- contestó Emily- no podemos esperar-

-Por favor, si son dos no es seguro que ustedes puedan con eso, más si...- Hotch se detuvo en medio de la explicación y bajo la voz muy ligeramente- Emily por favor, no entres aun, dame unos minutos y estaremos ahí, por favor-

-No... y no empieces de nuevo con eso, porque puedo perfectamente con esto- dijo ella a punto de colgar el teléfono y preparar a Reid

-Emily, no tienes que probar nada; no actúes como si tuvieras que hacerlo- declaró Hotch

Ella se quedó en silencio ante eso... Luego escucharon ruido dentro, el sonido de una sierra encendiéndose, Emily cerró el teléfono de golpe, sacó el arma y Reid fue con ella, tenían sólo segundos para actuar.


	11. Caer y levantarse

**11- Caer y levantarse**

No significaba que se hubiera rendido, no era esa la razón por la cual se había detenido, ni por la cual lloraba, por supuesto que no lo era, tenía pensado seguir, pero todo eso la estaba sobrepasando, podría llevar fácilmente dos horas siguiendo ese camino pero no sentía que avanzará, tenía que detenerse frecuentemente, que descansar, que revisar su tobillo, que limpiarse el agua del rostro... pero no se había rendido, no aun.

Calculaba llevar más o menos la mitad de lo que tenía planeado caminar hasta la carretera, lo cual no era mucho en realidad, pero mientras más se esforzaba la inflamación en su tobillo aumentaba y el dolor de cabeza y los mareos volvían, lo cual no ayudaba en anda a su camino... Respiró profundo, estaba empapada, absolutamente, de pies a cabeza, así que ya no creía que tuviera importancia cubrirse de la lluvia.

Miró a la distancia, le pareció estar en terreno conocido, aunque no estaba segura porque era así, se levanto una vez más y camino con cuidado entrando por entre los árboles, aunque fuera más seguro mantenerse en el linde de los árboles, quería saber que tenía ese lugar de conocido. Camino unos treinta metros teniendo cuidado con las ramas y los desniveles en la tierra.

Lo supo... Lo recordó... Había estado ahí, había perdido ahí a los demás, no sabía cuanto habían estado corriendo en medio del bosque, hasta llegar a ese punto, ya sin saber si estaban acertados en la persecución; el nivel de desesperación que se había apoderado de ellos en medio de esa carrera por alcanzarlo era indescriptible, sabían que estaban adentrándose en terreno peligroso, ella también lo sabía... ¿por qué había seguido aun así?

Caminó unos pasos más... reconoció una mancha de sangre en un árbol, sí, era ese mismo camino de la tarde anterior, parecía que era ahí donde todo se había vuelto tan confuso, tenía que reconocerlo había estado tan asustada de pronto, había estado tan asustada al separarse en medio de la tormenta, al alejarse de los sonidos conocidos, en medio de tal ruido de la naturaleza implacable, al sentir la herida, el golpe, la lucha... Había estado tan asustada al escuchar como él la llamaba desesperadamente, pero sobretodo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía responderle y no sabía que le sucedía.

Se estremeció... Se recargó contra un árbol y casi se dejo caer de nuevo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiada fuerza en esa imagen... Se dio cuenta entonces, debió darse cuenta la tarde anterior pero la adrenalina era demasiada para razonar, no estaba huyendo, no pretendía huir entre los árboles, no sólo pretendía que lo persiguieran... era por ella, era para que ella lo persiguiera, era para separarla a ella.

Casi sintió deseos de reír, pues al fin había dado con el sentido de los extraños eventos de la tarde anterior, pero no lo hizo, miró una última vez la zona, las huellas, el caos, tal vez no hacía tanto que alguien había estado ahí, dio la vuelta, volviendo al lindero del bosque, ya no estaba lejos, pero tenía que moverse, no podía quedarse ahí, no podía resistir eso... Caminar.

No se había rendido... Si él no la había alcanzado esa tarde en el bosque, si no había terminado por seguirla, encontrarla y atacarla cuando no podía defenderse y estaba muy lejos de los otros, era probablemente porque alguien más ya lo había encontrado a él, y eso le dio esperanza, un poco de voluntad para seguir hasta la carretera, ya no podía ser tan lejos... y ya no estaba en peligro.

Aun caía lluvia sobre ella, aun estaba helada, herida, sintiendo dolor hasta los huesos, pero de pronto comprendía la tarde anterior, tenía una idea muy clara de lo que había pasado después de que supo que tenía que alejarse del bosque antes de ser atrapada; sabía entonces que ya no había nadie que la persiguiera entre los árboles, que ese peligro se había ido y que el camino ya no tenía que ser tan largo o pesado...

Y sabía también, que entonces lo único que les quedaba era encontrarla... Y no se habían rendido, él no se rendiría nunca, lo sabía, lo sentía... Estaba tan cerca.


	12. Persecución y descubrimientos

**12- Persecución y descubrimientos**

Entraron tan velozmente como les fue posible, aunque fueran sólo dos, tenían que actuar, el policía que vigilaba la casa fue tras ellos, luces apagadas, primera habitación vacía, después del ruido de sierra inicial de pronto había parado, un rito desgarrador... ¿de donde venía? Emily y Spencer cruzaron miradas y avanzaron con cuidado, una puerta más, abrieron con fuerza una puerta más, escucharon un estruendo, era un sótano... Bajaron a la vez.

Era la única habitación iluminada, bajaron juntos, el ruido se explicaba por la ventana rota, el sospechoso había salido al escucharlos, la sierra estaba en el suelo como si nunca se hubiera utilizado, en el suelo, sollozando muy quedamente, cubierta de sangre, Emily se acercó velozmente a ella mientras Reid miraba por la ventana.

-Necesitamos una ambulancia- anunció Emily comprobando si había heridas profundas, pero al parecer no era tan grave

-Acaba de salir hacia el bosque- dijo Reid

Al mismo tiempo, mientras daban el aviso para la ambulancia y calculaban sus posibilidades, escucharon un auto afuera, seguramente eran Hotch y Rossi llegando a la escena; Emily tardo medio segundo en pensarlo, ya habían perdido tiempo valioso y no podían dejar las cosas así... Se levantó de junto a la mujer y se dirigió a la misma ventana por la que había salido el sospechoso lista para salir

-No podemos dejarlo ir, voy a alcanzarlo, que me alcancen allá- dijo Emily- asegúrate de que llegue la ambulancia, Spencer-

-Voy contigo...-

-Asegúrate de que alguien se quede con ella, alcánzame entonces- dijo ella y salió

Sintió un nudo en el estomago al salir y darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca del bosque, un terreno difícil para una persecución, escucho los truenos en el aire, no tardaría en llover, necesitaba darse prisa y no pensar en sus dudas, vio el perfil del hombre agazapado y decidió correr... Correr, tenía que acabar con eso.

Dos minutos más tarde en el interior de la casa, Rossi y Hotch entraron seguidos de dos policías más, mientras se aseguraban nuevamente de que la mujer estuviera bien, Spencer explico a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido. Hotch tuvo un instante de pánico al darse cuenta de que la única en persecución era Emily y salió tan bien, Reid y Rossi tras él. De pronto la cercanía de la tormenta no les preocupaba tanto... Emily se había adentrado en el bosque tras un sospechoso y no sabían donde estaba el otro, eso convertía eso en un riesgo tremendo.

Si corrían con suerte sólo estaban persiguiendo al sumiso Patrick, mientras Garret estaba desaparecido por culpa de la investigación, mientras corrían contaban con eso, no tardarían en conseguir capturarlo si se veía acorralado por todos, no tenía un perfil agresivo y aunque corriera no era de los que seguían... Los tres agentes se adentraron en los árboles.

Mientras, García intentaba comunicarse desesperadamente con el equipo, presa de un ataque de pánico ante sus descubrimientos, llamaba una y otra vez a Emily pero ella no contestaba, probablemente ya estuviera con el sospechoso... Cambio de número hasta que finalmente logró contactar a Morgan.

-¿Qué sucede, Penélope?- contestó Morgan mientras conducía velozmente

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó ella- ¿ya están con los demás?-

-Aun no, tardaremos unos minutos más, ni cinco- contestó Morgan- sabemos que ya han llegado y pidieron una ambulancia, vamos a revisar la casa y ayudar a la victima mientras persiguen a Patrick, tal vez sabremos donde esta Garret...-

-Ese es el problema, no hay Garret-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió JJ al lado de Morgan- ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Garret Marin, murió en un accidente hace trece meses, un accidente en el bosque, estuvo en el hospital pero murió de heridas internas- dijo García velozmente- no hay acta de defunción ni prácticamente registro, pero salió en una noticia y se le identifico, volvía de conmemorar diez años de la muerte de su madre, además... – García estaba muy nerviosa- revise y hay registros médicos a nombre de él hasta hace unos meses, diversos medicamentos para bipolaridad y algunas sesiones siquiátricas, creo que Patrick los ha estado consiguiendo-

-No es posible- JJ maldijo por lo bajo- si son dos, los dos hermanos, pero los dos son Patrick-

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Morgan- ellos creen que persiguen a un sumiso y en cualquier momento se puede tornar en macho alpha y volverse agresivo contra ellos...-

-La muerte de Garret desencadeno esto...- resumió velozmente JJ- el violento accidente fue el que lo llevo a matar... El tipo de personas...-

-Por eso mata mujeres y hombre, representa a ambos, Garret y su madre- completo Morgan girando velozmente en una curva- lo repite una y otra vez y las edades varían porque Garret y Patrick... por la diferencia de edad tenían una visión del mundo diferente, de las personas, por eso el rango es así de amplio, a veces elige Patrick y a veces Garret-

-¿Eso es peligroso?-

-Es dos personas a la vez, García, y una de ellas es terriblemente explosiva, definitivamente es peligroso, estamos a menos de dos kilómetros, intentare avisarle a Hotch- dijo Morgan y colgó el teléfono al tiempo que veía caer las primeras gotas de la tormenta

En medio del bosque la persecución continuaba, la distancia entre Emily y el resto del equipo era menor, pero ya adentrándose en el bosque y con las nubes de tormenta era fácil perderse unos de otros, parecía que era mucho más tarde de lo que era realmente. Finalmente Morgan logró comunicarle a Hotch lo que había avisado García y Hotch, preocupado decidió apresurarse y comunicarlo a los otros...

Apresuró el paso... No le costo trabajo armar el rompecabezas, lo que no habían visto, tras un evento traumático, como perderlo todo, un hombre que siempre había sido abusado, empezando por su propio hermano, había tenido un brote sicótico, desarrollando otra personalidad, una personalidad agresiva, peligrosa, una personalidad con la que vengarse de todos los que le habían hecho daño, la personalidad de su hermano.

Su madre no lo había protegido de un padre que abusaba de él, su hermano lo había hecho y a cambio también lo había lastimado también, Patrick quería venganza, había dejado de ser el sumiso, su madre era morena, una morena atractiva, su hermano también tenía esos rasgos, por eso había estado matando el mismo tipo de personas, la edad cambiaba porque dependía de la personalidad que escogía... Estaba vengándose y era tremendamente peligroso. En algún lugar entre los árboles alguien disparo la primera bala.

-No, no disparen- les gritó Hotch

-¿Qué sucede?- Reid era el más cercano a él

Quería explicárselo mientras seguían, un nuevo trueno los sorprendió... Después del interrogatorio de Patrick, Emily había dicho que algo en él le daba mala espina aunque parecía inofensivo, la forma en que miraba.. se dio cuenta en ese segundo porque había pasado desapercibido para los otros que lo habían interrogado, era la forma en que la miraba a ella, era su personalidad peleando por surgir y vengarse y escogiéndola a ella, no de a gratis Hotch había pensado que Emily tenía el tipo y que estaba en peligro con todo eso... Tenía que alcanzarla

Emily iba algunos metros delante de ellos, ella había disparado, pensaba que era suficiente advertencia pero él no se detenía, aunque no había escapatoria, el trueno que resonó en el bosque la sorprendió... algo no andaba bien. Sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caer, el viento, la oscuridad causada por las nubes de tormenta... Se detuvo y de pronto no estuvo segura donde estaba su equipo, entonces tuvo miedo.

Volteó... Distinguió por un segundo, gracias a la luz de un relámpago las figuras de su equipo cerca de ahí, tal vez a algo más de unos diez metros de ella, pero igual sintió miedo... miedo... un relámpago más... Se soltó la tormenta a su alrededor... Se estremeció, sintió el escalofrío en cada célula de su cuerpo y lo supo durante esa milésima de segundo antes de que su visión se cortara por la cortina de lluvia... No debía estar ahí..

-¡Emily!- la llamó Hotch presa del pánico a unos cuantos metros

Pero la tormenta ya los había separado y entonces vino el golpe... Emily no fue capaz de responderle.


	13. Peligro en la tormenta

**N.A. **Perdon la tardanza... Listo el siguiente capitulo. Besos

**13- Peligro en la tormenta**

La cortina de lluvia era terrible, gruesa, cegadora, todo alrededor era ruido y oscuridad, las gotas incesantes, golpeando de frente, sembrando confusión y hasta cierto punto soledad... Como si las gotas distanciaran a cada persona de las otras así estuviera a unos metros o centímetros... Así se sentía ella de pronto, sola, absolutamente sola, aunque sabía que no lo estaba.

Ese era el verdadero conflicto de todo eso, que a pesar de la sensación de que la tormenta la separaba de todo, de estar en el suelo de un terreno desconocido, donde podía no encontrarse con nadie en horas de lo difícil que podía ser ese camino, sabía que no estaba sola... Lamentablemente se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que no estaba sola, que no iba a dejarla sola en un terreno como ese, en el que ella era la indefensa, en el que él tenía las de ganar.

Estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había terminado en el suelo tras el golpe, estaba aturdida y no veía a su equipo por ningún lado, aunque si era franca no veía más allá de un metro, tal vez menos, a causa de la tormenta. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir... Tanteo a su alrededor en busca de algo a lo que asirse, había perdido su arma, probablemente no era lo único que había perdido; intento levantarse, buscar una manera de salir de ese lío, pero sintió una mano que la sujeto cuando se levanto, con fuerza, con fiereza acumulada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al tiempo que intentaba liberarse, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, una lucha de fuerza... De pronto estaba contra un árbol, quiso gritar, pero él apretaba su cuello con las manos, no podía casi ni respirar... Pensó en su equipo, en Hotch, seguramente estaba cerca, muy cera, él siempre acudía a su rescate, pero ella no podía advertirle, pedirle ayuda; junto fuerza y lo golpeó con las rodillas, eso fue suficiente para qué él la soltara...

La huida no resultaba fácil, tras unos pasos él fue tras ella, derribándola, intentando retenerla, herirla... Con esa segunda caída se golpeo la cabeza, sintió el golpe, sintió como su cabeza retumbaba, se sintió aturdida... intentó defenderse, golpear, se lastimó el pie, sintió la cortada en el tobillo, la hoja contra la carne y reprimió un grito, estaba entrenada para soportar esas situaciones...

-Sería tan fácil sorprender a tus compañeros...- alcanzó a oír que susurraba él como para asustarla y hacerla ceder

Por supuesto que eso le preocupo, él estaba en un terreno que conocía a la perfección, no le costaría nada sorprenderlos y atacarlos, aunque fuera sólo para torturarla a ella, pero procuró no tener miedo, no podía dejarse invadir de pánico, si lo hacía estaría perdida... Pensó en su equipo, ella los había conducido ahí de cierto modo, empezando por el pobre Reid, que no estaba hecho para las persecuciones, que no era el más diestro con las armas y que era capaz de seguirla hasta el fin del mundo... Tal vez también JJ y Morgan estuvieran ya en esa persecución. Su equipo estaba ahí, no podía arriesgarlos, no en medio de esa tormenta...

Suspiró para hacer su siguiente movimiento, con todo y el dolor intentó levantarse y acertar un golpe contra él... Tenía que pelear, tenía que liberarse, tenía que encontrar el modo de huir y alejarlo de ellos, de su equipo, de sus amigos, de las personas más importantes de su mundo... de Hotch.

Levantarse fue difícil... Doloroso... Por un instante creyó que no lograría mantenerse en pie, pero tenía suficiente adrenalina en su cuerpo como para continuar... y por supuesto que él fue tras ella, era su victima y no dejaría que se fuera... Emily escucho en algún lugar un segundo disparo, por un momento distinguió una voz o eso le pareció, pero no podía arriesgarse a buscarlos, no estaba segura de que pasaría, estaba siendo perseguida por una asesino, un peligroso asesino inestable y con una, recién surgida, personalidad muy violenta, dispuesto a matarla o a matar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca y tuviera que ver con ella... No podía correr el riesgo, no en la tormenta.

La lucha podía ser peligrosa, un relámpago inundo el cielo y por un momento, un mínimo momento, vio el panorama alrededor, distinguió brevemente a su equipo a la distancia, ya se había separado de la mayoría de ellos bastante, vio al hombre que la seguía, intimidante, con el cuchillo en mano, la mirada fija en ella, empapado por la tormenta y por ese momento bastante aterrador.

Durante el interrogatorio, Emily había asegurado que no le gustaba algo, que algo en él le daba mala espina, era esa mirada tan fija, tan aterradora, esa mirada que no era propia del sujeto al que interrogaban... Era el modo en que la miraba a ella únicamente, esa mirada que se quedaba fija en ella, como evaluándola, casi amenazadora, por eso probablemente nadie más la había visto.

Se alejo lo más que pudo, con él detrás, intentaba alejarse, tanto por su seguridad como por la de los demás... Estaba aturdida, en un terreno desconocido, donde además no había nada de luz... Persecución, golpes, forcejeo, sangre, gritos, todo en la oscuridad... Emily contra el asesino, porque no sabía ni quien estaba peleando realmente, no era el Patrick que habían interrogado antes...

Había perdido sus cosas, no tenía arma ni modo de comunicarse con el equipo, estaba bajo la tormenta... la tormenta más grande del mundo tal vez, porque así se sentía en el momento... Sabiendo que aun tenía todas las de perder, se detuvo para confrontar, si lograba desarmarlo las cosas irían mejor, estaba bien entrenada aun sin el arma para defenderse. Sintió más de una vez el cuchillo muy cerca de su piel, incluso era probable que hubiera llegado a lastimarla, pero tenía que terminar lo que había empezado. Tenía que ganar esa pelea.

Cuando el cuchillo finalmente cayo al suelo, un relámpago ilumino nuevamente el panorama, el enemigo lucía igual de amenazador, pero al menos sentía que ya estaban a la par... El siguiente golpe contra un árbol la confundió, era difícil ganar esa lucha, pero al menos él ya estaba desarmado y no pondría en riesgo a su equipo, tal vez tampoco a ella, aunque estuviera herida, si lograba alejarse de él...

No estuvo segura en que momento lo derribó, tampoco estuvo segura de donde vino el sonido del disparo, la mínima luz de un relámpago lo único que le permitió ver un modo de salir, un camino más o menos definido que parecía alejarse del bosque, si conseguía salir entonces todo resultaría más fácil, era mejor que quedarse aturdida en la espesura del bosque donde no tenía oportunidad.

Se alejó con velocidad... Paso un par de minutos antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba saliendo del bosque y que, increíblemente, no veía a su perseguidor, sondeó el panorama todo lo que la cortina de lluvia le permitió, un par de relámpagos más... no sabía donde estaba, distinguió alguna edificación, o eso parecía, en la distancia, tal vez antes de que se agotará la adrenalina de su cuerpo, podría llegar ahí. Suspiró antes de andar.

En el bosque el equipo había intentado mantenerse relativamente unido, JJ y Morgan se habían unido a la persecución... Reid intentaba localizar a Emily cuando vio al hombre por primera vez desorientado en la tormenta, advirtió a Hotch y aRossi los más cercanos y ellos lo vieron también.

Disparo... Gritos... Desorientación... él calló doblado por el rasguño de una bala en su tobillo... Cuando Se acercarón a detenerlo, mientras intentaban darle sentido a todo eso en la lluvia, surgió la primera duda...

-¿Dónde esta Emily?- se preguntó Reid

-¿Emily?- Hotch la buscó con la mirada- ¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó al hombre mientras lo esposaban, pero él sólo rió- ¡Emily!- la llamó...

La cortina interminable de lluvia no les regresaba ni el eco de sus gritos... ¡Emily!... aunque la voz de Hotch resonaba, la única respuesta era el caer de la lluvia, los truenos, el sonido del bosque hundido en la tormenta... Y de Emily no había rastro.


	14. Nervios y espera

**N.A. **Lista la continuación. Aquí la historia cambia de perspectiva... Espero al disfruten. Mil millones de gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo y gracias por sus reviews, saben que me hacen feliz. Besos. _Paula_, hermosa, espero que te guste y te ayuda para mañana!

**14- Nervios... y espera**

Era evidente que no era el momento de empezar una búsqueda, dada la intensidad de la tormenta, era más posible que todos acabarán perdidos en lugar de lograr su cometido, eso era muy claro para cualquiera, pero eso no significará que entendieran realmente que no podían buscar en ese momento... Con el asesino detenido, la policía ya alcanzándolos, dispuestos a enseñarles el camino, era difícil creer que aun quedaba algo que resolver.

Tardaron algo más de media hora en rendirse, gritando con todas sus fuerzas y poniendo todo su empeño, Hotch fue el último, sus gritos en busca de Emily se hundían hasta el más recóndito lugar del bosque, aunque no pudiera encontrar algo que lo ayudara, supiera que era bastante difícil y la lluvia ya lo hubiera calado hasta los huesos... Lo intentó más que ninguno, buscándola en la lluvia, gritando su nombre casi desesperado, hasta que fue necesario que parará.

-Aarón- Rossi lo detuvo cuando el resto del equipo se había visto obligado a rendirse por la lluvia- no vamos a encontrarla ahora, no en estas circunstancias-

-Pero, puede estar en peligro...-

-Sí él le hubiera hecho algo, los habríamos encontrado a ambos- aclaró Rossi- sino fue así, es porque ella logró escapar de él, es lista, esta entrenada, va a estar bien... Pero ni ella puede buscarnos en esta lluvia, ni nosotros a ella; tenemos que esperar a que la tormenta acabe y entonces tendrá sentido-

-Pero..-

-Sólo lograras perderte también y en medio de una tormenta eléctrica es muy peligroso. Te prometo que estaremos listo en cuanto baje la lluvia... Ella sabe, donde quiera que este, que estaremos en su búsqueda-

Hotch se rindió... mil veces volteó la mirada en su búsqueda, se detuvo esperando algo, pero sabía que era poco probable dar con ella, tardaron poco más de veinte minutos en volver a la carretera, medio mojado en la camioneta los esperaba Reid, con la mirada inquieta, ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar si habían logrado algo, alguna pista por lo menos, porque el semblante de Hotch no daba oportunidad a alguna pregunta... Simplemente Emily no aparecía.

Nunca un viaje había resultado tan tenso, Rossi manejaba ya que Hotch tenía los nervios alterados como para eso, Reid sentado atrás miraba por la ventana como si su alto coeficiente pudiera ver más allá de la lluvia, el bosque y más, aunque sabía que eso no le ayudaba a encontrar a su amiga... La vuelta a la ciudad casi resulto triste con esa preocupación volando en el aire alrededor de ellos, para cuando finalmente llegaron, Morgan había iniciado ya un interrogatorio para ver si conseguían algún dato sobre la desaparición de Emily.

Hotch fue de inmediato a ver que sucedía, aun mojado por la tormenta, pero, con una toalla sobre los hombros y el pelo aun medio mojado, JJ lo detuvo antes de que alcanzará la sala de interrogatorios.

-No puedes entrar ahí- dijo con una contundencia poco usual

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque estas alterado, no puedes ser objetivo-

-Todos aquí son amigos de Emily, técnicamente ninguno puede ser objetivo en ese interrogatorio, JJ-

-Tal vez, pero si alguien puede serlo menos eres tú, tampoco yo puedo entrar ahí, así que no queda más que esperar... Morgan ya esta en eso y espero que Rossi le ayude, pero no puedes entrar Hotch- recalcó ella especialmente seria- tú relación con Emily no te permitirá ser objetivo...-

-JJ...- intentó quejarse

-No- lo detuvo ella nuevamente- sé que estas preocupado y sé que la amas, así que no entraras ahí-

Hotch se quedo sin palabras, ninguno, nadie, jamás, había hablado de amor, a esas alturas no era ningún secreto que Hotch y Emily tenían una relación que era más que una amistad, pero nunca se había hablado de amor, ni siquiera ellos algunas vez habían hablado de ello. Estaba enfadado, desconcertado, sentía que tenía que hacer algo, porque no quería sentirse impotente mientras ella estaba en algún lugar de la tormenta... Se alejo de JJ, más bien molesto porque ella se atreviera a detenerlo.

Volvió al sitio donde habían estado trabajando, donde les habían dejado una importante cantidad de toallas tras su aventura en la tormenta, ahí, también con una toalla y además sin zapatos, Reid revisaba con sumo cuidado un mapa de la zona. Se sentó cerca, intentando descifrar el mapa del genio, se saco el saco y la corbata y se rindió tomando una toalla de la pila.

-¿Qué has descubierto?- preguntó Hotch nervioso

-He limitado el área que creo que puede sernos útil para la búsqueda- contestó el genio mordiéndose el labio con preocupación- por la tormenta, el terreno y eso, creo que puedo definir un limite donde buscar a Emily- dijo señalando un área del mapa

-Es un gran espacio, Reid- dijo él intentando no estallar- ¿no hay una forma de reducirlo?-

-Me temo que no...- dijo Reid preocupado- Hotch, no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar, somos buenos en esto y ella esta preparada; confío plenamente que esta a salvo y esperándonos o lista para venir... –

-Lo sé, lo sé- susurró Hotch

-Ya pasará la tormenta... – dijo Reid sin mirarlo- sé que la quieres...de vuelta-

Y era la absoluta verdad, por supuesto que la quería de vuelta con él, sin embargo era tan difícil simplemente desearla y no tener nada más que ese deseo

De algún modo el equipo parecía tan preocupado por él como por ella, era raro para Hotch, pero significaba que entendían bien el compromiso y la lealtad que sentía él hacia ella y viceversa; y existía ese mismo compromiso de el equipo hacía Emily, por eso estaban dispuestos a poner todo su empeño en encontrarla, por eso Reid estaba revisando un mapa cuando aun estaba escurriendo agua de lluvia, por eso Morgan y Rossi trabajaban en un interrogatorio aunque ya tenía culpable y acababan de volver de una cansada persecución, pero sobre todo, por eso JJ no dejaba que él se acercará al interrogatorio... Estaban todos igual de comprometidos, pero él se estaba volviendo loco a pesar de eso.

-¿Qué es esta área?- preguntó Reid cuando se acercó un policía, señalando un punto concreto en el limite del radio que había marcado en el mapa

-Es un área abandonada, se hicieron construcciones para una zona residencial, pero se usaron apenas por un mes tras el estreno, se clausuro todo- explicó el policía haciendo memoria de todo

-¿Por qué se clausuró?- preguntó Hotch interesado

-Por que era un lugar muy alejado, muy cerca del bosque... hubo algunos problemas con eso- aclaró el policía

-¿Es seguro? ¿aun se mantiene?-

-Salvo que lleva abandonado algo más de año y medio, sí, es seguro aun, las estructuras están perfectas- contestó

-Es probable que haya llegado hasta allá- dijo Reid haciendo cálculos mentales- había una pendiente hacía ese lado, no estábamos tan lejos y podría ser que Emily lo encontrará a la distancia... necesitaría un refugio de la lluvia-

-Deberíamos enviar a un grupo- dijo Hotch por un momento ilusionado- es una buena posibilidad de encontrarla-

Sabía que había una posibilidad amplia de encontrar a Emily si empezaban por ahí, además de la búsqueda en el bosque, conocía a Emily y buscaría un modo de estar a salvo hasta que el equipo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla... Porque además estaba seguro de que estaba bien, de que estaba a salvo y de que si no la habían encontrado esa noche era algo bueno... Conocía a Emily, había elegido alejarse por algo...

-Tendrá que ser cuando pase la tormenta- dijo JJ con aire deprimido al llegar hasta ellos- no es seguro salir ahora-

Ambos miraron a la rubia preocupada... La tormenta los estaba retrasando terriblemente... ¿qué si Emily los necesitaba en ese momento?, o también ¿qué si ellos la necesitaban a ella en ese momento?... Miraron la tormenta por la ventana. La espera era insoportable.


	15. Emily

**N.A.** Hola, hola... Lamento si tarde un poco más con este capítulo, pero mi computadora me jugo una mala pasada. jojo, pero aqui esta la continuación. Ya nos acercamos peligrosamente al final, así que espero que hayan disfrutado esto. Para **emmily candy bright**, por escribir conmigo y estar ahí. Para **Paula,** lamento al tardanza.

**15- Emily**

Fue la noche más larga de su vida, sentía que todo el mundo se le caía encima, dormir por supuesto era imposible, no se sentía capaz de descansar, de por lo menos intentarlo mientras Emily estaba en quien sabe donde en peligro... Cada pocos minutos miraba por la ventana en espera de que la tormenta aminorará, pero parecía que el agua nunca se detenía y él no dejaba de pensar que eso era terrible

Deseaba encontrarla, añoraba de una manera increíble por lo menos saber que ella estaba al otro lado de la pared, en la habitación contigua, donde nada le pasaba, donde él sabía que estaba a salvo... Daba vueltas por su habitación de hotel maldiciendo por lo bajo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tenerla cerca, verla reír... ¿cómo podía estar sucediéndole? de todas las cosas que podían pasarle. En ese caso... ¿por qué esa? Daba vueltas y se recriminaba eso. Pudo haber hecho algo...

Mil veces tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Emily con el corazón en un hilo y mil veces le rebotó la llamada, haciendo un agujero en su corazón... Y Emily sin aparecer. Y él encerrado esperando que la tormenta pasará, deseando seguir en el bosque hasta encontrar un modo de llegar a ella, no se sentía capaz de seguir esperando, de seguir contando minutos, llamadas y gotas de lluvia. Cuando finalmente vio el reloj marcar las cinco de la mañana decidió dejar de esperar y prepararse para el nuevo día.

Para las cinco y media ya estaba más que listo, miró por la ventana... no se había terminado la lluvia, pero definitivamente era menor, lo cual resultaba un buen indicio, tal vez pudieran iniciar la búsqueda antes de lo pensado... Miró el reloj, no sabía si era apropiado despertar al equipo a esa hora, habían dormido poco seguramente... dudó, se sentó a esperar un poco más, dándoles tiempo... pero le era difícil sentir que estaba listo y seguir en la habitación sabiendo que Emily no estaba en la contigua. Se levantó y decidió bajar a recepción por un café... era mejor que esperar ahí y una buena dosis de cafeína le vendría bien.

Desde el vestíbulo del hotel Hotch miraba las gotas de lluvia caer, esperando pacientemente, o lo más parecido a pacientemente que podía dadas todas las circunstancias. Estaba tensó, estresado... en medio de todas sus cavilaciones, Rossi lo llamó a su celular.

-Llamé a tu habitación...¿dónde estas?-

-En el vestíbulo- contestó él intentando no sonar tan preocupado como en realidad estaba

-Bien... creemos que ya es hora- dijo Rossi- el equipo esta de acuerdo, pero no sabíamos que ya estabas listo-

-Los espero...-

-Danos quince minutos y bajamos-

Tardaron prácticamente el tiempo exacto que Rossi había dicho, Hotch intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo y falta de sueño, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que los demás tampoco habían pasado buena noche, en los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo se veía claramente las pocas horas de sueño, las pesadillas y las angustias, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre eso, simplemente marcharon todos juntos a la estación de policía.

Morgan fue directo a la sala de interrogatorios, después de la larga noche, seguramente Patrick/Garret estaba dispuesto a confesar y a dar información sobre Emily con tal de salir de ahí, ninguna de sus personalidades estaba preparada para afrontar eso y ellos contaban con eso... La espera, aunque realmente no fue larga, a Hotch le pareció una eternidad, obligado a permanecer lejos del interrogatorio, esperaba junto con JJ a que esa hora pasará... Afuera la lluvia continuaba.

Cuando finalmente Morgan preciso los detalles de la tarde anterior, tras la declaración de Patrick de que había peleado con Emily al intentar retenerla, todos salieron velozmente de vuelta al bosque... A pesar de la continua llovizna sobre ellos, estuvieron mucho tiempo en el bosque, repasando los pasos de la tarde anterior, fijándose en todos los detalles posibles... Las ramas torcidas, el lejano rastro de una pisada, fue Hotch el que encontró la mancha de sangre y se estremeció... Emily estaba herida.

Después de un par de horas, se envió un grupo a la zona que Reid había señalado en el mapa la noche anterior, guiados por Morgan, los demás volvieron a la carretera, y en la casa donde apenas la tarde anterior estaba escondido Patrick, montaron un cuartel para decidir que hacer, Reid seguía analizando el mapa y todo lo que pudiera servirle, mientras García buscaba señales mínimas sobre el teléfono de Emily, o por medio del satélite... Estaban todos angustiados... pasado un tiempo, no demasiado largo, Morgan llamó directamente a Hotch.

-Estuvo aquí- dijo Morgan de golpe

-¿Emily?... – casi se atragantó al preguntarlo- ¿estas seguro de ello?-

-Sí, hay rastros de ellos... estoy seguro y no hace tanto tiempo- confirmó Morgan que se oía animado- vamos a revisar el resto de la propiedad por cualquier cosa... –

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, cualquier pista, lo que sea... Avísame-

Hotch colgó, mientras asimilaba eso, era una buena noticia, mejor que eso incluso, no podía creer que había corrido con tanta suerte, se sentía abrumado con eso, feliz, increíblemente feliz, abrumado con ello... se sentó mientras asimilaba y se sorprendía, "emily estuvo ahí" y hacía no tanto tiempo, eso significaba que ella estaba bien, Emily estaba bien, sentía el corazón latir con fuerza, ella estaba bien... ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tanta suerte? Ante su cambio, JJ se acercó a él.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la rubia

-Sí... Me llamo Morgan- dijo Hotch mientras se seguía repitiendo "ella esta bien"

-¿Qué sucedió?- por un momento ella palideció

-Ella estuvo ahí- dijo él y se sintió aliviado de ponerlo en palabras- hace no tanto, Morgan esta revisando, pero... eso significa que ella, que ella esta bien-

-Es maravilloso- dijo ella aliviada- es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido hasta ahora, tengo que decirles a los demás-

Hotch se quedó sentado aun asimilando la noticia, se sentía feliz, abrumado, había sentido que Emily desaparecía, que la perdía, nunca había pensado que le iba a suceder todo eso tan rápido. El resto del equipo estaba preocupado igual, pero no era lo mismo, nunca había sido lo mismo, y aunque suponía que él equipo era bastante capaz de entender, nunca se los había dicho, no como tal... Se levantó, impulsado por quien sabe que fuerza, sentía un fuerte sentimiento dentro. Por Emily... Emily... ella merecía que todos entendieran, estaba tan ilusionado con recuperarla que... entendió que era el momento.

-JJ- la llamó Hotch antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, la rubia se acercó a él

-Dime...-

-La quiero...- dijo él sin saber porque hacía esa confesión, pero embargado por un sentimiento descomunal- a Emily, la quiero- lo dijo, porque sentía que era justo que supieran que él sentía eso, que por eso estaba esperanzado de nuevo... lo merecían tanto el equipo como él y la propia Emily, saber eso- La quiero...-

-Lo sé- contestó ella en voz baja- siempre lo he sabido-

Él sabía que todos lo habían escuchado, era justo lo que esperaba, y de cierto modo la respuesta sincera de JJ lo reconfortaba, por eso el equipo mostraba tal apoyo hacía él, era justo y se sintió mejor con esa idea, con saber que ellos sabían, que ella estaba bien y que todo podía ser mucho más claro... entonces sintió la corazonada, algo inexplicable, algo sobre Emily. De un impulso igual de repentino salió.

Supuso que el equipo lo seguía, pero no se detuvo a corroborarlo, salió y avanzó hacia el bosque, bordeando el lindero entre el bosque y la carretera, fue aumentando la velocidad, sabía de algún modo... estaba seguro que... respiró agitadamente al tiempo que se adentraba entre los primeros árboles con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tras unos minutos se detuvo, la vio, casi le costó creerlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo, sin que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a moverse, como midiendo que tanto podían aguantar sin correr al otro, se miraron a punto de las lagrimas por todas las razones imaginables, luego él dio un paso casi inseguro, como si avanzara hacia un espejismo, entonces ella corrió a él, con las fuerzas que le quedaba, y al cabo de un segundo sintió como estaba entre los brazos de Hotch.

Sintió como se sostenía de él, casi sin fuerza para seguir más, pero sintiendo como él la mantenía en pie, como él la rodeaba con sus brazos al borde del llanto y la sostenía con fuerza... y como la aferraba con cuerpo y alma mientras susurraba su nombre... Emily... se sintió a salvo... Emily... ya no andaba perdida en al oscuridad... Emily...


	16. Heridas

**N.A. **Hola, hola. Aqui esta la continuación, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla; gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ayudan a continuar y a tener más ideas... Y temo comunicarles que este es el penultimo capítulo de la historia.

Ah, y segunda noticia, como estan a punto de lograr que tenga _100 reviews_ en esta historia... el que deje el review número 100 tiene derecho a pedirme una historia de lo que quiera y yo hare lo posible por complacerlo... Aplica también para el 105, jajaja Besos a todos

**1****6- Heridas**

La lluvia no se había detenido, aun era una fina cortina cubriendo toda la región, dejando el aroma a humedad impregnado en cada rincón de la mente, limpiando los caminos y encontrando lo que sólo la lluvia podía llevar consigo... Lluvia sin parar, colándose segundo a segundo en su mente, y sin embargo, por primera vez resultaba reconfortante escuchar la lluvia caer. Por primera vez el sonido de la lluvia era lo que debía ser, era un sonido casi reconfortante.

Le costó abrir los ojos, no estaba dormida realmente, pero aun se sentía como aturdida, era difícil definir lo que había pasado durante el último par de horas, estaba cansada, mareada... tal vez por buena suerte, su insistencia o la mezcla de ambas no estaba en ese momento en el hospital, aunque para como se sentía no tardaría en estarlo, pero aun podía esperar, ya habían curado su herida en el tobillo en la ambulancia, era algo, al menos se sentía más tranquila estando en ese auto tan conocido, viendo como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal de la ventana, mientras se dirigían de vuelta a Seattle. Suspiró mirando la lluvia... Sintió una mano sobre la suya. A su lado JJ mantenía la vista fija en ella, preocupada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-He tenido mejores- contestó con sinceridad incorporándose– me siento cansada, aun mareada... y tengo hambre-

-Tal vez sería mejor que te lleváramos directo al hospital- comentó Hotch mientras conducía, mirándola fijamente por el espejo

-Estoy bien, o bueno, voy a estar bien, no quiero ir al hospital- contestó ella también mirándolo por el espejo- quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible-

Y era verdad que quería terminar con eso, del mismo modo que todos, era hora de salir de toda esa pesadilla... El equipo estaba preocupado por ella, sabían que la había pasado muy mal esa noche perdida, aunque ella aun no había dicho nada sobre lo que había vivido, la habían encontrado y aun no les contaba donde había estado, que había pasado, porque había huido tan lejos, sólo tenían teorías... sólo sabían que había surgido del bosque, que se había sostenido en los brazos de Hotch, que había accedido a ir a la ambulancia a revisar las heridas, y que no se separaba de Hotch, eso era lo más claro, que de algún modo siempre estaba cerca de él, y él también procuraba estar todo el tiempo cerca de ella...

Volvían a la estación de policía porque creían que tenían que cerrar eso ya, que Patrick debía terminar en prisión el mayor tiempo posible, y si haber encontrado a una mujer herida en su casa era perfecto para condenarlo, haber atacado a una agente federal era mayor, y para eso necesitaban el testimonio de Emily, necesitaban que ella se presentará a la estación, declarará que era ese sujeto y que alguno de ellos dejara eso por escrito y listo... Aunque claro, no sabían si eso alteraría a la morena, pero ella, y todos, sabía que era lo mejor, lo necesario.

Llegaron a la estación casi cuarenta minutos más tarde, la lluvia había aumentado de nuevo, el equipo entro junto, alrededor de Emily, como si quisieran estar seguros de que había llegado hasta ahí a salvo, de que seguiría así. Después de instalarse, Morgan preparo a Patrick en la sala de interrogatorios, llamo a los detectives a cargo, Emily sólo tenía que identificarlo como su atacante, rendir una declaración y entonces todo eso podría terminar finalmente. Era así de sencillo, de rápido, tomando en cuenta que Emily estaba preparada para todo, sabían que podía hacer eso, de cualquier modo procuraron estar con ella mientras rendía la declaración y por primera vez tuvieron una idea de lo que había sucedido durante la tarde anterior en el bosque.

Por las palabras de Emily supieron que tan ardua fue la pelea en medio de la tormenta, pudieron entender el razonamiento de la agente, la preocupación por ellos, el miedo también, por un instante cada miembro de la UAC rememoró el desconocido terreno, sintió nuevamente la lluvia sobre si... por un instante les quedaba perfectamente claro por lo que había pasado Emily y más de uno se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Había resultado una noche realmente larga para ella...

Durante los minutos siguientes a la declaración quedo un ambiente confuso, preocupado, incluso triste entre ellos, ¿cómo era que siempre Emily terminaba en peligro? ¿y cómo era que ellos no hacían nada por evitar cosas así? Si, de cierto modo se sentían muy culpables por la suerte de su amiga, de cierto modo querían encontrar el modo de compensar lo que le había pasado.

Pero también Emily estaba sintiendo algo de culpa por todo ello, aunque aun no lo hubiera dicho, porque había sido imprudente y claro que había pagado caro eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber terminado en eso, por haberlos tenido preocupado... ella había corrido el riesgo y no tendría que haberlo hecho, no así. Se sentía culpable, sobretodo con Hotch.

Y Hotch... en silencio también, procuraba no apartarse de Emily, era un misterio si también era victima de la culpa o si tenía algo más, en el fondo sentía un largo conflicto de emociones y necesitaba decírselo a Emily, era hora de que lo hablaran. Una vez dada la declaración ella podía salir de todo eso...

-Te llevo al hospital ahora- le dijo acercándose a donde estaba sentada esperando

-No es necesario, estoy bien Hotch... ya comí algo y me siento mejor- argumentó Emily

-Mejor no es bien, así que te llevaré y te conviene más no oponer resistencia a eso- dijo él y ella le dedico una sonrisa resignada

Fue más o menos ese momento, cuando Hotch se preparaba para salir de ahí con Emily de su brazo, cuando la policía sacó detenido a Patrick de la sala de interrogatorios, fue casual que se cruzaran, luego él detenido, con mirada asustada, volteó hacia los agentes morenos a un metro de él y en menos de un segundo, el que tardo en reconocer a Emily, su expresión cambio de asustada a retadora... Sonrió

-Habría sido tan divertido haberte alcanzado- dijo mirando a Emily muy fijamente- nos habríamos divertido tanto, guapa-

Y la siguiente acción, tan imprevisible como fue la primera, vino de Hotch, quien al sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió a Emily, preso de un momento de ira, soltó a la agente a su lado, para propinar al asesino un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiro al piso... Como en cámara lenta los policías, el equipo, Emily y el propio Hotch miraron como el puño cerrado del jefe de la unidad hasta el rostro del sorprendido Patrick/Garret y luego como, tras el tremendo impacto, el hombre caía al piso borrando totalmente su mirada amenazadora y su sonrisa de casi triunfo...

-Hotch- susurró Emily sujetándolo del brazo muy sorprendida

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- se acercó Rossi, con Morgan detrás de él y no muy lejos el equipo

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para asegurarse de que estaba bien- ahora sí, Emily te llevaré al hospital-

Mirando una última vez al hombre que intentaba levantarse del suelo con la nariz sangrando y una marca roja en la cara, tomó a Emily del brazo y se dirigió a la puerta sin dar una explicación más sobre eso, aunque sonreía, se veía satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer... Hasta haber llegado al auto, ya lejos del resto, Emily se animó a preguntar

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó algo confundida mientras él le abría la puerta del auto

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- preguntó él mirándola

-Yo...- Emily se quedó muda- no tenías que hacerlo, en realidad-

-Era lo menos- contestó él listo para tomar el volante- no iba a volver a acercarse a ti, no podía permitirlo, Emily-

-Gracias- susurró ella e intentó dirigirle una sonrisa

Durante un instante se miraron muy fijamente a los ojos, intentando calcular cuantas palabras estaban atoradas en sus bocas y sus mentes y que no sabían como decir, luego él apartó la mirada para encender la camioneta.

-Tenemos que hablar, Emily- dijo Hotch mientras enfilaba hacia el hospital- creo que es hora de que hablemos-


	17. Palabras

**N.A. **Pues he aqui, finalmente, el último capítulo de esta historia... Y realmente lamento mucho dejar de escribirla, puesto que me he encariñado con ella y con los comentarios de todos ustedes... Gracias por todo, por leer, por comentar, por disfrutarla... Besos especiales a: Paula, Miara Makisan, Elodia Ayu, Emily candy bright (no he olvidado que eres mi número 100), Jorja07, Abigail Hotchner Prentiss, Lenika08, Dany-Hotchner-Reid y emilybrewster(aunque sea por un review, un buen primero)

Espero pronto tenerles más historias.

**17- Palabras**

El caso estaba resuelto, el sospechoso estaba camino a prisión, el equipo podría regresar a casa, sólo quedaba asegurarse de la salud de Emily, por eso estaba Hotch con ella en el hospital... Emily parecía fastidiada con todo eso, no le gustaban los hospitales desde siempre, pero Hotch parecía dispuesto a atarla a la habitación con tal de que terminará de recibir atención médica.

Y por supuesto no se sentía bien, tenía dolor en todo el cuerpo, mareos, una herida aun muy fea en el tobillo, además de varios rasguños y morenotes por aquí y por allá y el golpe en la cabeza que en ese momento el medico en turno revisaba con una mirada seria, Hotch esperaba a una prudente distancia pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a la guapa y exasperada morena. Emily de vez en vez levantaba la mirada hacia Hotch y le hacía una mueca impaciente que él respondía con una sonrisa leve.

-Bien, no parece nada grave, pero quisiera que se quedará unas hora al menos en observación- dijo finalmente el medico

-No habrá problema- dijo Hotch al ver la cara negativa de Emily- se puede quedar unas horas y me quedare con ella-

Finalmente estaba hecho el plan, Hotch no iba a dejarla sola, estaba muy preocupado por ella, no le quitaba la vista de encima, y sin embargo entre la revisión, un par de tramites, el movimiento de enfermeras y las llamadas al equipo, a pesar de que había algunos momentos donde se quedaban solos, no decía aun nada... Le había dicho a Emily que tenían que hablar pero aun no le explicaba de que se trataba todo eso, aunque sospechaba un poco por donde podría ir la cosa.

Paso algo más de una hora antes de que finalmente se diera un espacio adecuado para que ellos pudieran hablar, Emily odiaba esperar en el cuarto de hospital y más que cansada, dolida, mareada o cualquier cosa, se sentía algo malhumorada, pero al menos Hotch estaba con ella y eso definitivamente mejoraba su panorama general. Su jefe se sentó a su lado y soltó un suspiro. Era hora de hablar, ella lo sabía.

-Emily...-

-Lo siento- lo cortó ella- de verdad lo siento, lamento lo que paso, sé que no debí hacerlo, que fui imprudente y temeraria, tenías toda la razón, pase por encima de ti para este caso y no sé como disculparme, de verdad lo siento Hotch, es que sentí... – no supo ni como decirlo- sentí que lo que pasaba entre tú y yo nublaba tu juicio y...-

-Tal vez así era, Emily- le dijo él mirándola

-Déjame terminar- dijo ella tragando saliva- sentí que lo que pasaba entre tú y yo nublaba tu juicio y la realidad es que nublaba el mío-

-No, Emily- dijo él y le dio la mano de pronto

-Es que... – por un momento los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lagrimas- pensé que habías perdido la perspectiva, no quise ver que realmente era peligroso, quería demostrar que no necesitaba que se preocuparan por mi, que no necesitaba que tú estuvieras preocupado, aunque en parte me encantaba sentir que te preocupabas, que te importaba y que querías protegerme... Y fui yo la que perdió la perspectiva, fui yo la que rompió todas las reglas, al final fui yo metió la relación en esto y no debía, Aarón-

-Tampoco fui objetivo- confesó Hotch- me preocupe, quería mantenerte a salvo de todo, más allá del caso... Si de mi hubiera dependido desde el primer momento te habría enviado de vuelta a casa, lejos de un asesino que perseguía victimas al menos la mitad de hermosas que tú-

Emily enrojeció con lo último y desvió un segundo la mirada, sin saber ni que decir, se sentía culpable con él, pero de cierto modo también entendía lo que le decía, tal vez ambos había perdido un poco la perspectiva pensando que era el otro quien la había perdido y era extraño... tan extraño como que tuvieran una inestable relación de la que estaba evitando hablar en ese momento, que sabían que todos suponían que tenían pero que no confirmaban nunca... ¿cómo se mantenían de ese modo? ¿cómo guardaban silencio ante algo que ambos querían decir? ¿cómo incluso, antes, cuando habían pasado la noche juntos por la preocupación de él, fueron incapaces de hablarlo? ¿cómo era que ella enrojecía antes el cumplido del hombre con el que estaba?... Tal vez, en tan poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, ninguno acababa de creérselo, ninguno sabía como había corrido con tanta suerte, ninguno asimilaba aun que simplemente se habían visto tan tentados a estar juntos que lo habían llevado a la realidad... pero no a las palabras.

Y con el rostro enrojecido de Emily, con esa tensión, fue Hotch el que entendió que tenían que creerlo, tenían que ponerlo en palabras, para hacer que funcionara, para no perder la perspectiva a causa de la preocupación, el miedo y quien sabe cuantas cosas más que habían impedido que el caso funcionará. Un par de meses atrás se habían prometido que esa relación no iba a interferir el trabajo, en algún momento en ese caso ambos temían que hubiera pasado justo eso y ninguno se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo... Pero Hotch entendió, y seguramente Emily también, que no era la relación lo que había interferido en el caso, era la ausencia de claridad en la relación... Era el no tener clara la relación lo que se había colado en sus mentes impidiéndoles entender como estaban funcionando, era el no ponerlo en palabras... No era la relación, era el no tener la relación como tal. Hotch sonrió con la ironía.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó ella al verlo sonreír tan repentinamente

-En que te quiero- contestó él y, finalmente, se atrevió a besarla

Y no fue que el beso durara mucho, ni que fuera tan sorpresivo como el primero que se habían dado, ni que fuera especialmente intenso, ni nada por ese estilo... sencillamente fue que cuando sus labios se encontraron fue como si el aire de la habitación se hubiera detenido y el tiempo fuera incapaz de avanzar, fue como si esos breves segundos fueran parte de un tiempo aparte que sólo les pertenecía a ellos... Fue un beso misteriosamente perfecto.

Emily y Hotch se separaron pero se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos más, apenas dos milímetros lejos del otro y sonrieron, en medio de todo el caos que todavía llevaban a cuestas por el caso se dieron el lujo de sonreir.

-También te quiero- dijo ella finalmente, olvidándose por un momento de que estaba en el hospital, después de un caso y de que habían pasado, probablemente, la peor noche de sus vidas, ambos

-Ya era hora de que lo dijeran- dijo Rossi entrando con el equipo tras él- esto ya tiene más cara de una relación que antes... -

-Gracias por el aviso, Dave..- dijo Emily soltando un profundo suspiro- y no hay nada que la mejore como tú interrumpiéndonos-

-Tú sarcasmo definitivamente me indica que estas mejor en todos los aspectos- se burló él- es bueno verte así, Emily-

Ironía... de pronto eso les resultaba muy reconfortante a todos, de un modo u otro; Culpa... de algun modo inesperado, mientras bombardeaban a Emily con preguntas, la fueron dejando atrás; Miedo... mientras Emily le tomaba la mano a García, quien no sabía si llorar de la emoción, fueron sacándolo de su sistema y aceptando que lo habían tenido al mismo tiempo...

Palabras... y es que al final, después de tanto sentirse a la deriva, de dudas, miedos, culpas y otros sentimiento igual de inexplicables, de pasar horas insoportable, de sentir que algo se rompía y se perdía para siempre, especialmente para Hotch y Emily, unas simples palabras habían hecho la diferencia.

**FIN**


End file.
